


Como soy...

by MuerArt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt
Summary: Una vida sin chiste para un alfa de baja condición como Steve "chihuahua" Rogers, hasta que su mejor amigo Bucky apareció de "visita"... Pero no venia solo.100% SkinnySteveAlfa x YoungTonyOmega
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. ¿UN DÍA COMÚN?

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIÓN:  
> Aquí la segunda guerra es en los 90's y no en los 40's.

Todo su día había sido como cualquier otro, lamentablemente. Despertó sin ánimos de nada, tomo los medicamentos que controlaban su aparatosa condición, se ducho entre la molestia de tener que limpiar ese débil cuerpo que tanto le decepcionaba, se puso su traje ridículamente una talla más grande con el que esperaba disimular más su penosa condición, cosa que solo causaba más burlas entre sus compañeros de trabajo, y finalmente partió para ganarse el pan de cada día. Esa era la insípida rutina que Steve Rogers tenía que soportar, siendo un alfa debería estar enlistado entre las tropas que defenderían a su país de la segunda guerra mundial, tantas veces que lo intento pero solo bastaba una mirada y una burla por parte de los sargentos para negarle su participación, tanta fue su insistencia en querer ayudar hasta que su mejor amigo Bucky le ofreció un puesto de auxiliar administrativo entre las filas armadas de S.H.I.E.L.D, una de las mejores bases militares. Creía que con el tiempo y superando su asma verían su potencial, pero mientras un par de años pasaban tal vez esa posibilidad nunca seria.

-Rogers...-

-Fury...-

Ambos alfas se saludaron, donde el moreno solo aparecía para tomar los reportes de altas y bajas de los cadetes, y después dejaba solo al rubio enclenque que solo suspiraba aburrido para teclear, sellar y ser el débil tonto alfa que todos creían que era, viendo papeles ir y venir, burlas por parte de las omegas más hermosas, apuntándolo como el "chihuahua" que todos decían que era, un día común.

Luego de una jornada eterna en aquella oficina infernal, finalmente salió corriendo de ahí para llegar a casa y quedarse dibujando el resto de la tarde hasta que la noche llegara y cayera dormido para empezar un nuevo, maravilloso y repugnante día de siempre. Pensó en eso, hasta que al llegar a su departamento noto que la perilla de su puerta no tenía seguro ¿Acaso lo olvido? No, no podría, él era muy cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas.

Entro cuidadosamente a su departamento, esperando que si se tratara de un ladrón este no intentara atacarlo de sorpresa, pasando por la sala pudo divisar una sombra en su habitación.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- Grito con los puños en alto, seria pequeño pero daría toda la lucha que pudiera. No obstante todo su pensamiento militar se quedó en el olvido cuando frente a él un hermoso chico de castaños cabellos y ojos miel volteo a verlo, por el delicioso aroma a moras que desprendía Steve dedujo que se trataba de un omega.

-Oh ~ Lo siento... Es que me llamo la atención...- Dijo el chico apuntando a la pared donde estaba la cabecera de la cama del rubio, era ahí donde Steve colgaba cada cuadro y dibujo que hacía, aquellos que simbolizaran lo más importante para él, desde retratos de su padre y madre, pinturas de sus antiguas mascotas, atardeceres, galaxias más allá de la nuestra, etc.

-Tú...- Steve quería hablar, confrontar al omega por invadir su departamento de esa forma, pero como podría si no dejaba de ver esos ojitos estilo cervatillo, se veían tan inocentes pero a la vez parecían esconder algo, algo que el rubio quería saber.

-¡STEVE!- Un grito tras de él le asusto, soltando sin querer un puñetazo a la tercera voz.

-¡AUCH!-

-¡BUCKY!-

-Carajo Steve eso dolió...- Respondió el otro tocando su mejilla.

-Lenguaje...-

-¿Enserio? ¿Justo ahora?- Aunque su mirada fuera de reproche, en el fondo estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, luego de tanta distancia entre Nueva York y su base militar donde las cartas a duras penas llegaban. –Yo también te extrañe...-

-Bucky... Me alegra verte pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y él...?- Balbuceo Steve confundido por la extraña visita por parte de ambos.

-Soy Anthony Stark, pero puedes llamarme Tony...- Saludo el castaño estrechando la mano del rubio, Steve estaba fascinado con la suave y tersa piel del omega, de no ser por aquella distracción en la belleza del chico, después de segundos cayo en cuanta de quien se trataba.

-Espera... ¡TU ERES...!-

-Steve tengo que pedirte un favor...-

Aquel día no sería para nada como los de siempre, Anthony Edward Stark era el omega, hijo único, y heredero del tan famoso inventor y empresario Howard Stark, uno de los mejores aportadores de S.H.I.E.L.D, que justo ahora se encontraba en uno de los problemas más grandes de su vida, sentados en la sala.

-¡¿ESCAPASTE?!- Grito alarmado Steve viendo al omega que al contrario de este, estaba muy divertido viendo esa expresión asustadiza mientras bebía su taza de café con ambas manos. -¡Y TU LO AYUDASTE!- Ahora era turno de Barnes de recibir los gritos.

-Antoshka tiene el derecho a decidir sobre sí mismo...- Bucky sabía que Steve lo entendería, después de todo era un alfa, no podría dejar a un omega en apuros, era su deber, era parte de su orgullo ayudar al desprotegido.

-Señor Rogers... Por favor entiéndame...- Oh no, ahí estaban otra vez esos brillantes ojitos de Bambi que tanto hipnotizaban a Steve. –Yo no quiero casarme con Víctor, no me importa si con esto pierdo el apellido Stark, prefiero aquello que perder mi libertad...- Hace años que lo sabía, hace años que esperaba aquel momento de poder joderle los planes, bajo la sombra del desprecio de su padre, que en cuanto vio la primera oferta de trato, quiso entregar a Tony en bandeja de plata al alfa Víctor Doom, solo para que este fuera el verdadero jefe de las Industrias Stark una vez que Howard falleciera, porque claro, con los prejuicios de la época Howard jamás aceptaría que su hijo omega tomara el control, vergüenza para él siempre fue no haber podido concebir un alfa con María.

En el tiempo que Tony sabia lo de su acuerdo de matrimonio, reunió el dinero suficiente en una cuenta falsa que creo para darse a la fuga, en una nueva vida, años en los que su fiel mayordomo y amigo Jarvis le ayudo, pero debido al fallecimiento de este, tuvo que conseguir a alguien más para que le ayudara a escapar, fue cuando en su camino se cruzó con James Barnes, un gran y fiel alfa que creía en los derechos de los omegas, algo muy raro de ver en un alfa que no solo pensara en follar y procrear, fue a esa mente abierta que Tony confió en pedirle ayuda.

-Por eso lo traje contigo Steve... Sé que mi mejor amigo está de acuerdo en que Tony merece elegir... Pero en una sociedad como la que vivimos... Jamás podrá... No solo...-

-Yo... Lo entiendo...- Respondió seriamente Steve, se sentía un maldito por haber pensado primero en las repercusiones que en el omega en sí. Pensando primero en la policía arrestándolo y una acusación de secuestro, que en la situación del castaño y como lo estaban usando como si fuera un trozo de carne para negociar.

-Solo será un par de días...- Hablo Tony. –Lo suficiente para que Buckaroo me pueda conseguir una identificación y un pasaporte falso...-

-¿Buckaroo?- Se burló Steve.

-Cállate...- James se sonrojo, le había tomado cariño al chico tal cual como el que tenía con Steve, pero claro que como alfas entre ellos no se llamarían con apodos cursis como los que Tony solía inventar.

-Está bien... Tony puedes esconderte aquí...-

-¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR ROGERS!- Tony se sentía tan eufórico porque su plan seguía en curso, que se levantó de su lugar y se abalanzo hacia Steve, este había quedado sentado en sus piernas mientras restregaba la mejilla contra un muy sonrojado rubio.

-Eh... De... De nada...- Respondió apenado el rubio mientras se embriagaba con el aroma del omega, que se había intensificado por la alegría que tenía.

-Consíganse un cuarto ¡Jaja!-

-¡BUCKY!-

* * *

Cuando James se fue el sol ya había desaparecido y la noche en Nueva York se iluminaba por los múltiples edificios y calles que conformaban esa gran selva de concreto. Steve estaba preparando la cena ante la atenta mirada del castaño que no dejaba de verlo desde la mesa, y ponerlo nervioso.

-Eh... Tony... ¿Te gusta el fondue?-

-Claro...-

-¿Puedes ayudarme a cortar el pan?-

-Está bien...-

Steve le dio las barras y un cuchillo, aquello había sido para apartar la mirada del omega, pero poco le sirvió así mismo pues ahora era el rubio quien no apartaba la vista de él, Tony rebanaba el pan con temor a que el cuchillo cobrara vida y lo atacase, debido a que la servidumbre era quien se encargaba de él, el omega no tenía experiencia en hacerlo, pero aquella torpeza era tan adorable en un chico de... de...

-Y... Tony... ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 16...- Eso fue un punta pie al ojiazul, saber que el omega media lo mismo que él y que apenas se encontrara en pleno desarrollo, pero ¿De qué se quejaba? Si no era su culpa ser un debilucho. -¿Y usted Señor Rogers?-

-Pues... eh... Te-Tengo 23...- Respondió avergonzado, esperando las burlas del omega, quien lo miro estupefacto.

-¿Enserio?-

-Ya se... No parez...-

-¡PERO PARECES DE MI EDAD!-

-...- ¿Qué?

-Ojala que cuanto tenga 23 me vea tan bien como usted señor...- Sonrió, en serio que admiraba la juventud del rubio, y ojala siguiera así de joven y bello, y no feo como Howard.

-Eh... Tony... Si-Si quieres puedes llamarme Steve, no es necesario ser tan formal conmigo, me hace sentir viejo...-

-Oh... Disculpa... Steve...- Ambos sonrieron. –Y... ¿Tienes novia?-

-No...- Respondió cabizbajo, no quería pensar que el omega se burlaría de eso ¿Acaso no veía la penosa condición de alfa que era? ¿Quién quería a alguien como él?

-¿Y novio?-

-No... ¿Y tú Tony? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?-

-Tenía...- Suspiro triste.

Steve dejo de cortar el queso por aquel cambio tan repentino en el omega, Tony era un libro abierto y no negaba sus emociones, señal de una buena persona con corazón puro, según Steve. –Yo... No quise...-

-Descuida... Era mi mamá... y Jarvis mi mayordomo... Mi único amigo... Ellos eran los únicos que en realidad me querían por lo que soy... No un omega, sino... Ser Tony...-

-Se por los medios que tu mamá ya no está en este mundo... Pero ¿Jarvis?-

-Falleció, era un alfa... Pude retener su llamado lo más que pude... Pero tarde o temprano fue reclutado y solo bastaron unos meses para que nos dieran aviso de su muerte en combate...- Una pequeña lagrima caía por la mejilla derecha del chico.

-Lo lamento Tony....- Tenia el impulso de hacer lo mismo que el castaño horas antes, el abalanzarse hacia él, abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que no estaba solo y que donde este, Jarvis lo cuidaría, y así era.

-Pero... No estoy solo...- Tony se limpió la mejilla antes de que la gota cayera en el pan. –Jarvis conoció a Buckaroo, al parecer estuvieron en la misma base y... Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara Jarvis le pidió que me ayudara a escapar... Y aquí estoy...- Sonrió, aun con los ojos acuosos. –No sé cómo podre pagarles a ti y a Buckaroo...-

-Para eso están los amigos...- Correspondió Steve, a lo que Tony soltó sus feromonas de omega, notando su alegría y seguridad por verse aceptado y comprendido por ese par de alfas sin iguales que lo consideraban un amigo.

* * *

Después de cenar Tony se vio en un predicamento, no tenía pijama, más bien nada de ropa más que la que vestía. –Eh... Señ... es decir, Steve... No tengo...-

-Descuida, lo se...- Steve apareció con una camisa sencilla y un par de shorts.

-Disculpa por tantas molestias que te eh dado...- Dijo cabizbajo el castaño, se sentía una grandísima molestia por ni siquiera haber llegado con ropa propia, pero su huida no debía implicar sospecha por lo que tuvo que dejar todas sus pertenencias.

-No te preocupes Tony, es de Bucky...- Le habría prestado algo suyo pero seguro no le hubiera quedado, apenas le entrego la muda de ropa cuando Tony se había quitado la camisa, dejando ver su perfecta piel canela ante un sonrojado y avergonzado Steve, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que el omega no pensara lo peor de él.

Tony noto lo avergonzado que puso al rubio y soltó una risa traviesa, termino de ponerse todo cuando se acercó al alfa y pico su hombro con su índice. -¡LISTO! ¿Qué tal me veo?-

La ropa de Bucky le quedaba ligeramente grande, cosa de dos o tres dedos en las costuras, pero aquello le daba una apariencia todavía más inocente y dulce al omega que no había dejado de causarle color en su rostro. –Te... Te ves bien Tony...-

-Gracias...-

-Tu... Tú puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo me quedare aquí en la sala...-

-Oh no Steve, por favor, ya estás haciendo mucho, no es justo que te quite tu cama...-

-No es molestia, enserio Tony...-

-Yo me quedo en la sala, no te preocupes...-

-Insisto Tony, toma mi...-

-¡NO!- Grito en un tono infantil para saltar al sillón y acostarse. -¡JA! ¡TE GANE!- Sonrió divertido.

Steve suspiro, sonriendo por la actitud de niño travieso de Tony, no podría obligarlo a dormir en donde no quisiera, tal vez su esencia alfa impregnada en su cama le molestaría al castaño y lo mantendría inquieto durante la noche. –Está bien...- Steve se dirigió a su habitación para luego volver con sabanas limpias y una almohada para el omega.

-Gracias Steve... Oye... eh...- Tony comenzó a balbucear apenado pues necesitaba pedir otro favor.

-¿Si?-

-Es que... Eh...- Steve respiraba agitado, tratando de controlar su asma y no tener que sacar su inhalador, pero es que ver esa timidez en el chico era tan lindo, tan adorable, que le quitaba el aliento de tan dulces expresiones. –Steve... ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

-Pues... Solo iré a trabajar, pero regresare lo más pronto posible... ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quisieras ir de compras conmigo?-

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Eso era como una cita? –¡Cla Claro Tony!-

-No me gustaría abusar de la ropa de Buckaroo, ni de la tuya... Así que quería ir de compras... Pero no solito...-

Esas mejillas sonrosadas, esos ojos miel brillosos y suplicantes, esa expresión cabizbaja y avergonzado, ¡Ese omega era un ángel! -¡Puedo faltar al trabajo si quieres!- Grito exaltado Steve debido a la emoción.

-¡No no no no! Steve no te preocupes, puedo esperar a que regreses del trabajo y vamos juntos...-

-Est Esta bien Tony...-

-¡Gracias Steve!- De nueva cuenta, Tony se abalanzo al rubio en un abrazo, Steve le correspondió y aspiro por última vez, en el día, el dulce aroma que desprendía el chico, sin percatarse que además de un abrazo Tony depositaba un profundo y sonoro beso rápido en la mejilla de Steve, dejándolo estupefacto y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-Bu Bu Buenas noches To Tony...-

-Buenas noches Steve, que tengas dulces sueños...-

¡Por supuesto que los tendría! Esa noche Steve dormía profundamente, pero eso significaba mucho para un alfa, generalmente estos eran de un sueño ligero debido a su naturaleza de alerta y su instinto territorial para proteger su lugar y su manada. Pero el hecho de que un alfa durmiera profundamente significaba un estado placentero muy alto, en pocas palabras se encontraban calientes, o en el caso de Steve sueños húmedos, sueños que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

La última vez que había tenido un sueño así había sido con su compañera de trabajo, Sharon Carter, sobrina omega de la tan famosa alfa militar Peggy Carter, pero lejos de la actitud amable y fuerte de la cadete, Sharon era todo lo contrario a su tía, es más, diría que es la deshonra de los Carter, la familia que tenía fama de ser honorable y fuerte, tenía entre ellos a la omega más narcisista y frívola que solo se jactaba de su apellido. Ella había entrado a trabajar a S.H.I.E.L.D un año después de Steve, pensó que era una omega muy hermosa y como no decirlo, sensual, pero cuando finalmente se animó a hablarle no tardo más que 5 segundos en burlarse de él y decirle lo poco alfa que era con ese cuerpo de chihuahua, después de eso todo el mundo le llamaba de esa forma, excepto Fury.

Steve se removía entre las sabanas, sentía la necesidad de retorcerse pero había algo entre sus piernas que no le daban libertad, su transpiración inundaba su habitación con la esencia alfa, su sueño viajaba de escena en escena donde veía a Tony desnudo entregándose a él en cuanta posición se imaginara, aunque solo lo había visto desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con eso tenía para imaginar cómo sería de la cintura para abajo, ver ese hermoso y redondo trasero abrirse de par en par gracias a las manos de Tony y su necesidad por anudar, su agujero secretando lubricante a borbotones y el omega gritando su nombre.

-To... ny...- Jadeo. La humedad en su entrepierna ya podía sentirla correr entre sus testículos y caer a las sabanas, el líquido seminal salió y provoco un escalofrió delicioso por toda su espalda, el espasmo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero al tratar de moverse un peso no lo dejaba sentarse, cuando su vista se aclaró y miro hacia abajo pudo entenderlo todo. -¡TONY!- 


	2. PRIMERA VEZ

¿Era un sueño? Si, tenía que ser un sueño, obvio, era imposible que estuviera pasando en realidad ¿Quién querría meterse con alguien como él? Es decir, no claro que no, no puede ser posible que un omega tan hermoso, dulce, amable, tierno y prestigiado como Anthony Edward Stark se encontrara justo entre sus piernas ¡HACIÉNDOLE UNA FELACIÓN!

-¡TONY!-

-Ngh...- Estaba cegado por la excitación, su mirada desprendía de deseo y gula por devorar el pene del rubio, que para su sorpresa no era para nada proporcional al cuerpo enclenque que tenía. –Ghs...tig...- Llamo al alfa en un intento torpe por hablar con la boca llena, no podría soltarlo, más bien no quería, no después de lo mucho que le costó acostumbrarlo dentro de su garganta.

-¡TONY! ¡¿QUÉ...?! ¡¿PO PO POR QUÉ...?! ¡AH!- Tony continúo succionando, a lo que Steve arqueaba su espalda y cerraba sus ojos resistiendo el orgasmo. -¡TONY NO... NO!- Quiso apartarlo pero este no cedía, entre succión y succión soltaba uno que otro gruñido ante la insistencia de Steve por hacerlo a un lado, el rubio ya estaba en su límite y ante un último jadeo expulso todo su esperma a la garganta del castaño, el cual se aferró al pene del alfa hasta tragar la última gota blanca.

-Mmmmmmm...-

-To... To... Agh... Ah... Ah...- Steve comenzó a jadear intensamente, Tony creía que era producto del orgasmo pero al ver que la respiración del rubio se volvía más errática fue cuando dejo libre la ya flácida hombría.

-¿Steve?- De su boca hilillos se semen conectaban con el pene de Steve, estos se cortaron cuando el castaño se acercó al mayor para verle directamente. -¡¿STEVE QUE TIENES?!-

-Mi... Mi... Mi...- Steve intentaba hablar pero al verse indispuesto solo apunto a su lado, arriba de sus cajones junto a su lámpara se encontraba su inhalador, le estaba dando un ataque de asma.

-¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!- Tony entendió y enseguida lo ayudo a usar el pequeño aparato. Cuando el rubio había estabilizado su ritmo respiratorio y parecía estar estable, pudo hablar de lo que tanto quería.

-Tony... ¡¿Por qué?!- Noto como el aroma caliente de ambos inundaba por toda la habitación, una combinación agridulce de mora con cafeína.

-Yo...- La mirada lasciva de antes ahora era una de culpa, de vergüenza, se sentía un idiota por dejarse llevar por su instinto omega, aquel que por tantos años se había reprimido. –Perdón...- Sollozo. –Soy un idiota...-

Steve se sentía mal por haber reprochado así a Tony, no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal de esa forma, pero tenía que saber cuál era la intención de haberle hecho... aquello. –Tony...-

-¡PERDÓNAME!- Quiso saltar de la cama e irse corriendo de la habitación, del departamento, de la ciudad si era necesario para ocultar su vergüenza, pero la mano de Steve sobre su mueca se lo impidió. –Yo... Mejor me voy, perdón...-

-Tony no, espera... Discúlpame si fui muy grosero en preguntarte, por favor quédate... Hablemos...-

-Casi te mato... Fui un estúpido...-

-Ya estoy bien, descuida, estoy acostumbrado a estos ataques de asma... Pero quiero saber...-

Tony sentía que debía zafarse de ese agarre, sería fácil si solo tiraba y podría huir, pero aquella mirada azul le suplicaba explicaciones, era un buen alfa, demasiado bueno, no lo merecía, fue su error. –Yo...- Retomo asiento sobre la cama del rubio esperando el rechazo. –Escuche que me llamabas...-

Oh no. Fue ahí cuando Steve se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, a menos que fuera un sueño dentro de otro sueño, de no ser así ¿Cómo sabría Tony que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con él? – ¡Puedo explicarlo!-

-Entre para ver si estabas bien y... Las sabanas estaban en el suelo... Tu habitación tenía un rico aroma a café...- La cara del castaño se tornó completamente roja, aun con la poca iluminación que les otorgaba la luna, podía notarse. –Me gusto... Tu esencia alfa... Inhale demasiado... Me... Me ex... Me excite...-

-Yo... Es mi culpa Tony, perdón...- Steve comenzaba a competir con el tono carmín del chico.

-Soy un idiota...- Las lágrimas volvían a caer, pero esta vez no era la humillación lo que le hacía llorar.

-Tony no digas eso...-

-Perdóname por causarte este problema, haz sido tan amable conmigo que... Es que...-

-¿Qué pasa?

-...- Era un idiota por pensar que un alfa lo deseaba de verdad. –Nada...-

-Tony...-

-Discúlpame... Yo... Mejor me voy, por favor no le digas a Buckaroo, no quiero que piense mal de mí... Iré a un Motel y le mandare mi dirección en cuanto...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡TONY ESPERA! No... No te vayas...-

-Gracias por todo...- Corrió fuera de la habitación para tomar la ropa que traía e irse de ahí.

-¡TONY ESPERA!- Steve le imito y solo se acomodó el pantalón de su pijama que aun tenia abajo, fue corriendo a la sala para ver a Tony poniéndose la camisa que traía al llegar. -¡Tony no te vayas!-

Azul y miel chocaron entre sí, Steve preocupado porque el castaño se alejara, Tony por otro lado no había dejado de lagrimear. –Es... Es mejor...-

-Tony perdóname si te ofendí de alguna forma...-

Tony continuo vistiéndose, esta vez dándole la espalda al rubio y bajándose el short para cambiarse e irse de una vez, no le importaba que Steve lo viera. A este tampoco le importo y lo detuvo cuando quiso terminar de quitarse todo.

-Tony...- Steve lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y la muñeca. – ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo...- No pudo aguantar más y siguió llorando, esta vez Steve se aferraba a él para que no escapara, pero era diferente, sentía que si lo soltaba seria el peor error de su vida. –Perdón...-

Ambos tomaron asiento y se acurrucaron en busca de que el castaño ordenara sus ideas, Steve consolaba al omega y este soltaba todo el llanto que quedara dentro. –Tranquilo...- El alfa soltaba su aroma buscando que el pequeño entre sus brazos se calmara, después de un rato, que si bien ya no sabía ni qué hora era, el hermoso omega ya estaba estable. –Tony...- Steve tomo el mentón del chico para verle directamente, esos hermosos ojos de cervatillo brillaban tan inocentes, sentía que ya podría saber la verdad.

-Steve...-

-Por favor, dime...-

-¿Enserio soñabas conmigo?-

-Eh... Si...- Se avergonzó. –Por favor no pienses mal de mí... Es que...-

-Steve... ¿Enserio te parezco... Lindo?-

-S-Si Tony... Eres... Muy hermoso...-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Aquella mirada miel amenazaba con volver a lagrimear.

-No entiendo Tony...- Steve se sentía confundido, ¿Por qué? Pero si había una lista enorme y hasta con ecuaciones si lo quería el menor, para decirle porque era un omega tan hermoso.

-¿Por qué soñaste conmigo?-

-Tú lo dijiste, me pareces un omega muy atractivo...-

-Pero... Soy...-

-¿Eres...?-

-¿Steve cómo puedes desear a un omega macho como yo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Con tantas omegas hembras... Creí... Creí que...-

Steve lo entendió, y se sentía un estúpido por ello, sin querer le había dado a entender a Tony que no era deseado. –Tony... ¿Tú te fijarías en un alfa como yo? Tan debilucho... Tan enfermizo...-

-Si lo hice, pero no vi eso... Yo vi a un alfa bueno, que me respeta, que es amable conmigo, que no siente asco por un omega macho, que no se avergüenza de mí y no me humilla... Oh eso creía...-

-Tony no me das asco...-

-Tú tampoco me das asco...-

-¿Cómo puedes sentir deseo por alguien como yo?-

-¡YA TE LO DIJE!- Grito Tony al borde de su límite por hacerle entender al otro. -¡ERES UN ALFA AMABLE, HONORABLE, SINCERO, DULCE, DIVERTIDO, Y... Y...!- Sus labios fueron sellados en un beso desesperado.

Steve se sentía extremadamente conmovido y feliz, se había negado a la idea de tener a alguien a su lado que sin querer rechazaba a Tony, pero verlo explotar de esa forma y decir todas esas cosas lindas sobre su persona. ¿Tal vez tenga esperanza? Tony se sentía un omega fenómeno por su condición de macho, es decir, era un hombre que podía concebir vida en su interior, eran pocos los que existían en la tierra y por ello Steve no tomo en cuanta que Tony era de esa parte de omegas que se sentían tachados como bichos raros, pero no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, es más, jamás lo vería de esa forma, prueba de ello era su sueño húmedo horas antes, el deseo de tener a ese hermoso omega bajo suyo, Steve solo veía la belleza de persona que era el menor.

–Tony...- Steve ya se encontraba encima del castaño y este se encontraba laxo sobre el sillón, dejando al alfa devorar su boca a su total merced, dejándose embriagar otra vez por el rico aroma de ambos.

-Steve...- Si amaba el café, un alfa que desprendía aroma a cafeína era delicioso, sentía su boca salivar.

-Tony... Vamos a mi habitación...-

-Si...-

Ambos corrieron hacia la gran cama, ya que era más grande y cómoda que el pequeño sillón donde apenas y cabían. Una vez dentro comenzaron a comerse a besos como hace minutos, se separaban por segundos solo para retomar aire y deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa uno del otro, ventaja para Steve que Tony solo había quedado en playera y calzoncillos, así que fue el primero en quedar desnudo.

El mayor estaba encima del castaño, aferraba sus manos por toda la piel canela con la que había fantaseado, tal como lo pensó, era igual de suave que sus manos. Las manos del menor se aferraban a la espalda del rubio con temor a que este se alejara de él, de volverse a sentir rechazado. –St... Ste... ve...-

-¿Si?-

-Yo...-

-¿Dime amor?-

-Es que... Yo nunca eh...-

-Yo tampoco...-

-Y... Y lo de hace rato... Es que... Lo vi en Internet... Pe-Pero...-

-Shhhh... Tranquilo... La verdad, me encanto...-

Estaban exponiéndose uno al otro y se sentían emocionados por descubrirse juntos. Steve besaba y lamia la extensión del cuello del omega, bajando lentamente a los duros pezones, mordisqueo y succiono a su antojo mientras escuchaba los gemidos placenteros del pequeño, la entrada de Tony ya se encontraba húmeda desde que se habían besuqueado en la sala, pero esta seguía goteando más y más, Steve dedeo aquella parte, sin dejar de atacar los pezones, con una mano llenaba sus dedos de aquel lubricante y con la otra masajeaba la erección del castaño.

-Ok... Aquí voy...- Anuncio Steve a Tony, uno de sus dedos comenzó a entrar poco a poco al agujero del castaño.

-Ngh...- Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, sus ojos se cerraron con el fin de aguantar aquel intruso en su ano.

-Tony eres muy apretado...- Steve tenia dificultad para meter todo su dedo en la cavidad del chico, el líquido resbalaba su dedo y el castaño hacia esfuerzo por no empujar, cuando por fin pudo abrirse paso y sentir que entraba fácilmente, adentro un dedo más, ambos abrían y cerraban como par de tijeras.

-Ah... Ste...- Tony dejo de sentir molestia, pero no estaba seguro si ya era tiempo de pedirle al alfa que se adentrara, una idea feroz taladraba en su cabeza, si había tardado tanto en meter aquel falo en su boca ¡¿Cómo podría caber ahí abajo?! –Me... Me...-

El alfa detuvo la masturbación en el sexo del omega, no quería que llegara al clímax solo, se supone que era la primera vez de ambos, y juntos tenían que experimentarlo. Ya tenía tres dedos dentro del menor y con la libertad en que pudo entrar y salir era el momento justo para poder posicionarse en medio.

-Tony...- Con una pierna a cada lado el mayor contemplaba la belleza de omega que era Tony, su cuerpo brillaba en ese líquido perlino que provocaba la excitación, donde el dulce aroma a moras se olfateaba en el aire, esos lindos ojos que antes habían llorado seguían siendo cristalinos, pero no por el llanto. La marcas en el cuello y pecho ya comenzaban a tornarse violáceas y la boquita rosada jadeaba en busca de tranquilizarse para lo que venía.

-Steve... Hazlo...- Suplico.

El mayor tanteaba con la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del chico, empujaba lentamente hasta que al fin pudo meterla. Tony clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas, pudo sentir la tela clavarse e hilillos dentro de sus cutículas, Steve se preocupó de no haber lubricado bien al chico debido a las muecas que este estaba haciendo.

-¡No!- Tony grito. –No... No te vayas...- El castaño le había adivinado el pensamiento, Steve se retractó de su acción y volvió a meter su sexo pero esta vez iría totalmente adentro. -¡AH!-

-¡TONY!- Steve se inclinó para besarle, esperando que eso calmara lo suficiente al chico para comenzar embestir sin preocupación a dañarlo. Sus brazos rodearon al castaño y cuando su respiración se acababa separaron sus labios para solo sentir los hilillos de saliva unirlos, azul y miel se reencontraron y solo con esa mirada entendieron que estaban listos.

Steve empezó a salir y entrar lentamente, acostumbrando a su pene a la sensación apretada que poco a poco iba expandiéndose, escuchando los excitantes jadeos y gemidos que su chico soltaba ante la sensación de invasión en su vientre. Ya no había dolor, solo un rico cosquilleo dentro de él que le exigía ser rascado por el miembro del rubio.

-Ah... Ste... Ste... Ste... ve...-

-Tony... Esto... Esto... Me-Me gusta...-

-Ta Ta También... Ah mi Ah...-

-Tony me voy a...-

-Si...-

-Debo... Debo salir...-

-¡No!-

-Pe...- Cuando iba a replicar, sintió como el castaño apretó su interior, la cavidad se aferró a su sexo y debido al agarre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino expulsando todo su esperma dentro del vientre del menor. -¡Tony!- Su pecho también fue manchado por la esencia blanquecina del otro.

-Steve...- La sonrisa de satisfacción del castaño era todo un poema, sentía que había alcanzado el Nirvana en esa última estocada, el líquido se escurría por los bordes de su ano y con sus brazos aferrados a rubio se negaba a dejarlo salir sin asegurarse de que cada gota blanca ya había sido eyaculada. –Eres... Wow!-

-¡Tony me corrí adentro!- El rubio estaba en pánico.

-Lo se... Y se siente increíble...-

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si...? Si tu...-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Y si quedas embarazado?!-

-Descuida, traigo mis pastillas...-

-¿Por qué llevas pastillas si se supone que nunca habías tenido sexo?- Aquel tono más que confuso parecía ser de reproche, no era de su incumbencia, es decir, apenas había conocido al omega y ya se habían acostado, pero pensar que Tony le mintió y en realidad ya había sido des-virginado por otro alfa, le causaba celos, quería tener la dicha de haber sido el primer alfa de Tony.

-Mamá siempre decía que omega precavido vale por dos...- Dicho eso sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Steve, aunque faltaba mucho para su celo, no necesariamente era en esa temporada cuando un omega podría quedar embarazado, así que su querida madre, en paz descanse, le educo sexualmente sobre su casta y el cómo cuidarse debidamente.

-Ah...-

-Steve...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Es... Estuve bien?- Pregunto tímido el castaño, a lo que el rubio respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Estuviste perfecto...-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Por qué desconfías?-

-Es que... Es que hace rato casi te ahogas por mi culpa... Y ahora...-

Steve se impresiono por aquel dato, tenía razón, a pesar de su ahitamiento, que esta vez fue más grande, ni siquiera tuvo que usar otra vez su inhalador. –Oye... Tienes razón... Eh... Pero por si las dudas...- Tomo el aparato del cajón y lo aspiro aunque no lo necesitara en ese momento.

Ese rato post orgasmo se sentía embriagado por el aroma café que desprendía el alfa, pero ya no podía seguir abusando de su virilidad ya flácida y dejo que el otro saliera.

Cuando Steve lo hizo pudo ver su blanca esencia resbalar de entre las nalgas del omega, unas pequeñas manchas de sangre entre ellas e hilillos en su pene, confirmaron la castidad del chico, orgullosamente la había tomado, y el tomo la suya también. Se acurruco a su lado y cubrió a ambos con la sabana que había quedado abandonada a la orilla, ya solo faltaban unas horas para comenzar su día e ir al trabajo, así que por su parte no valía la pena dormir, ni dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos que le miraban con tanto cariño.

-Steve...-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por ser mi primera vez...-

-Gracias a ti por ser la mía...-

-Eres un alfa increíble, y no empieces con eso de que tu físico es horrible y bla bla bla... Eso es lo de menos...-

-Lamento si te hice sentir rechazado, me enfoque tanto en menospreciarme que no pensé en lo que era ser un omega hombre... Yo solo te vi como omega y nada más...-

-Es difícil ser así... Por eso estoy huyendo...-

-Tony... Ese prometido...-

-¡EX!-

-Ok, ex-prometido... ¿Jamás intento acostarse contigo?-

El recuerdo de una noche de baile de gala, lo puso cabizbajo y nervioso. -Intento violarme...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Pero Jarvis llego a tiempo y lo corrió de la mansión... Cuando se lo conté a mi papá creí que con esto desistiría de la idea de casarme con él, fui un idiota al pensar que por primera vez en toda mi vida mi padre me daría la razón, solo gane un ojo morado y que alejara a Jarvis de mí, enlistándolo en el ejército... Todo porque no deje que Víctor me abriera las piernas...-

-Tony, lo lamento...- Era increíble como un hombre como Howard Stark, magnate e importante alfa de estos tiempos, en realidad sea un maldito bastardo con su propio hijo, ¿Qué clase de padre entrega a su cachorro de esa manera? Ahora entendía mejor la necesidad de Tony por huir, más bien, entendía mejor las condiciones denigrantes que omegas como el tenían que vivir, no importaba si fueras hijo de un rico empresario, seguías estando debajo de la cadena de castas. –Te prometo que serás libre...-

El menor sonrió, más animado ante las palabras del alfa que lo cuidaba, se fue recostando más en su pecho para sentir el latido del corazón de esa alma tan hermosa y maravillosa que era Steve Rogers, poco a poco se fue arrullando entre sus latidos y cedió un poco ante su sueño, el rubio lo aferraba contra sí mismo como si tuviera miedo de que se lo arrebataran, porque si, su instinto alfa demandaba que el omega fuera suyo, pero no podría, no debía, si solamente Tony estaría con el poco tiempo, después de eso tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver y ese pensamiento ya le estaba causando miedo, ¿Sería capaz de dejar ir a tan bello ser? Mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras castañas y lo contemplaba descansar sobre su pecho, espero a que llegara la hora de levantarse e ir a trabajar, otra duda seria ¿Realmente tenía que ir a trabajar? ¿No podía quedarse en la cama a disfrutar del omega? ¿Sería muy descarado de su parte pedirle a Tony que hicieran el amor otra vez? No estaba en su educación decirlo pero ¡Joder! Que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida y no quería quedarse con las ganas... Pero... ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo?


	3. REVELACIONES

Esa había sido la mañana más maravillosa de toda su vida en Brooklyn y todo gracias a cierto castaño hermoso. Nunca se había molestado en pensar como seria compartir una mañana con alguien, mucho menos un omega. Incluso ese momento de pánico que tuvieron juntos fue muy divertido.

**[HORAS ANTES]**

Steve debía levantarse y empezar el día, pero no podía, no cuando cierto chico lindo se aferraba a él mientras viajaba por los dominios de Morfeo. ¿Cómo despertarlo cuando se veía hermoso así pegado junto a él? Quería apartarlo con cuidado, pero cuando intentaba quitar su brazo de su cintura, su mano parecía cobrar vida propia y esta comenzaba a deslizarse en un camino que recorría toda la suave extensión, seguía al hombro, la espalda, y así bajaba lentamente hasta el...

-Dios...- Jadeo, solo lo estaba tocando, no viendo, pero ya sentía que cierta parte de su propio cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, antes que el castaño.

-Pervertido...- Tony abrió los ojos de golpe y le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa al alfa.

Steve aparto la mano de golpe y su rostro se tornó rojizo. -¡LO SIENTO! ¡YO...! ¡ES QUE...!-

La reacción del rubio había sido tan adorable ante el castaño, ¿Enserio se había avergonzado, después de que el había entrado y salido de su trasero? Tomo el rostro del mayor y le planto un beso casto, un pequeño roce que lo tranquilizo y comenzaba a bajar el tono colorado de Steve. –Fue una broma...-

-Eh...- La mirada del castaño bajo a la extraña formación de la sabana, justo por las piernas del alfa, este se iba apartar pero Tony se lo impidió y sin descaro alguno levanto la sabana. -¡TONY!- Antes de que este intentara devorar su erección, como anoche, se levantó rápidamente y tapo su problemita con ambas manos. -¡ESPERA!-

-Steve estas duro, déjame ayudarte...- Sus labios lubricaban toda la extensión de sus rosados labios, el brillo en la saliva era tan sensual en el chico, esta no era su naturaleza, es más, nunca se imaginó así con un alfa, más bien casi no conocía alfas, ni betas... ni omegas. Toda su vida había sido educado en casa, Howard se dedicaba a encerrarlo por vergüenza, si el mundo lo conocía era solo por las fiestas de sociedad y reuniones de gala en donde lo exhibía como ganado, esperando con el tiempo al mejor postor que le ofreciera la mejor oferta para deshacerse de él, pero los alfas y betas en aquellas veladas preferían a omegas que además de trasero tuvieran bellos senos, sin algo que se les levantara en medio de las piernas. Aunque se tratara del hijo del gran Howard Stark, el alfa que se atreviera a intentar algo con el solo sería por tomar posesión de la fortuna, y Víctor era la prueba de aquello. Pero ahora estaba con un alfa que lo deseaba, y su instinto omega se sentía más salvaje que nunca, si eso era ahora ¿Qué seria cuando pasara su celo? ¿Cómo sería pasar su celo con Steve? ¿Sería igual de insaciable? Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo y lo fue desanimando, al recordar que solo estaría con ese alfa por unos días.

La mirada del castaño empezó a decaer y Steve noto ese cambio brusco en el ánimo del chico, temiendo que otra vez lo lastimo. –Tony...- Sentándose a su lado empezó a soltar su aroma alfa para hacerlo sentir mejor, tomo su rostro igual que Tony lo hizo y lo acaricio entre sus manos, tan suave y hermoso. En silencio se contemplaron mutuamente, reviviendo en sus mentes lo que había pasado anoche, pero entre los recuerdos Steve tuvo uno que empezó a ponerlo nervioso, sabía que había olvidado algo importante. –Tony...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tomaste la pastilla?-

-...-

-...-

-¡MIERDA!- Tony estampo sus manos contra su cara, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? Su madre estaría decepcionada si lo viera.

-No digas groserías...- A sus ojos Tony era un dulce ángel puro que no debía decir vulgaridades como esa, pero sabía que aún era adolescente, así que los desequilibrios hormonales lo desviaban de su angelical persona.

Tony se levantó, pero en cuanto quiso correr cayó de rodillas al suelo. -¡AY!- Sus piernas temblaban y sentía una punzada dolorosa en toda la extensión de la columna.

-¡TONY!- Steve corrió a ayudarlo. -¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-

-Duele Steve...- Se levantó. –Duele...- Toco su trasero. Steve se volvió a sonrojar y como pudo lo deposito devuelta a la cama, pero antes de apartarse Tony lo atrapo entre sus brazos y lo beso, esta vez más salvaje, deseoso, necesitado de los labios del alfa. –Eres increíble...-

-Tú también...- Steve sonreía estúpidamente, como si lo acabaran de hipnotizar.

-Las pastillas están en mi pantalón...-

-Sí, si... Claro...- Se levantó rápidamente y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando se aseguró de que el chico tomara el medicamento, venia lo más difícil de su día. –Tony... Tengo que ir a trabajar...-

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo de ir de compras?- Tony hizo un puchero con sus mejillas regordetas, Steve no pudo resistirse a tal ternura y las tomo para plantar un besito rápido a los labios fruncidos del menor.

-Por supuesto...- Era una cita.

* * *

El resto de ese rato se dedicaron a bañarse, por separado pues ya sabía que algo iba a pasar entre el agua y el jabón y solo lo haría retrasarse más para ir a la oficina, se vistieron, aunque Tony se había quedado con la ropa de Bucky, y desayunaron juntos. Ahora estaba ahí, tecleando en la máquina de escribir solo la letra T con una boba sonrisa y la mirada a la nada, recordando la maravillosa noche y día que Tony le había dado.

-¡ROGERS!- El grito de Nick Fury lo sobresalto, y los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar y a reírse de él detrás de sus carpetas y papeles.

-¡SEÑOR!- Steve se levantó y estúpidamente saludo de forma militar, confundido por el exabrupto.

-Acompáñeme Rogers...- Dijo seriamente el alfa y comenzó a caminar a su oficina con Steve detrás de él temiendo lo peor.

-Uy... Al chihuahua le van a cortar la cola...- El comentario cizañero de Sharon hizo reír a varios, abusando de su posición ya que descaradamente hacia comentarios y vulgaridades iguales a oídos sordos de Fury, solo por tener el apellido Carter.

Una vez que ambos alfas estaban solos en la oficina, Steve tomo asiento frente al gran Nick Fury. –Rogers...-

-Señor Fury...- El silencio sepulcral del alfa le estaba incomodando demasiado. ¿Lo iba a despedir? No, o tal vez, no sabía, los pocos años que había trabajado para S.H.I.E.L.D nunca había visto a alguien ser despedido, y si él era el primero entonces sería lo más humillante.

-¿Cómo esta Tony?-

-...-

-...-

* * *

Habían pasado las horas y Tony estaba ansioso de que el rubio volviera al departamento, mientras tanto había estado limpiando un poco, para ser de más ayuda y no verse como vago en el lugar, y ahora se dedicaba a leer uno de los libros que tenía el alfa, su mayoría de la guerra. Tony sentía lastima por él, se notaba que Steve tenia deseo de pertenecer al ejército como la mayoría de los alfas lo hacían, al pie de la lucha contra la malvada organización Nazi, pero era imposible.

De pronto escucho el tintinear de un par de llaves del otro lado de la puerta, esta fue abierta y ahí estaba Steve, regresando, algo agitado y con una extraña bolsa entre sus manos, Tony dejo el libro a un lado y se acercó a él para ver que le pasaba.

-Steve ¿Qué ocurre?- El rubio le dio un par de bocanadas a su inhalador y ya más tranquilo se dirigió al menor.

-¡TONY ¿TU....?!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡ERES AHIJADO DE FURY!-

-... Eh... Si... ¿Y?-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!-

-Pues... No se...- Tony no entendía la gravedad del asunto, es decir, eran pocos los que conocían ese dato y nunca le dio gran importancia.

Steve negó varias veces y tomando la bolsa de regreso, guió a Tony al sillón para poder seguir con la plática, más que nada revelación de todo lo que había pasado en la oficina.

-Tony... Fury sabe que estas aquí...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Oh no, eso podría arruinar sus planes.

-¡Tranquilo! No te preocupes...-

-¡¿COMO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO SI...?!-

-Jarvis se lo dijo...-

-...- ¿Qué tanto hizo Jarvis antes de morir? -Pero...-

-Ah, y Bucky también... De hecho él es quien le está ayudando a conseguir tus papeles...-

-... No sé qué decir... Eh... Tío Fury siempre vio por mí y mi mamá cuando Howard se iba con quien sabe amante, pero precisamente por eso no quería decirle de esto, no quería causarle problemas ni molestarlo, tiene un puesto muy importante el S.H.I.E.L.D y si algo fallaba su cabeza sería la primera en rodar...- Los ojos de Tony brillaban, amenazantes con llorar, Jarvis aun muerto le estaba cuidando como un ángel guardián.

-No te preocupes...- Steve acaricio su mejilla buscando que el chico se calmara. –Sabes... Hoy vi un lado de Fury que no creí que existiera... Esta distrayendo a Howard lo mejor que puede, en una especie de proyecto secreto junto con Peggy Carter...-

-Ay no...- Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel dato.

-¿Qué?-

-Ok... Creo que ya no hace falta que me vaya... Pronto seré huérfano...- Dijo burlón el castaño a lo que el mayor no entendía. –Es que...- Suspiro. – ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?-

Steve sonrió ante tal pregunta. –Si ya nos acostamos, ¿Qué mejor confidente que yo?-

Tony soltó una pequeña risa ante tal obvia situación, ya estaba metido en mayores problemas, qué más da. – Margaret Carter es mi madrina...-

-...- Muy bien no solo se había acostado con el hijo del mayor magnate de Estados Unidos y protegido del Director de la organización militar más importante, también se había metido con el ahijado de la alfa más letal del batallón de América. –Ok, ahora yo no sé qué decir...-

-Tío Fury y Tía Peggy son mis padrinos... Pero mi madrina odia a mi padre...-

-Entiendo porque...- No conocía a ese hombre en persona, pero con todo lo que ya ha escuchado no hacía falta, ya también lo odiaba.

-Sí, pero su odio es por mi madre...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que... Mi madrina estaba enamorada de mi madre...-

-Oh...- No lo veía venir. –Entonces... ¿Cómo fue que tu madre se quedó con Howard?

-No fue su voluntad, mi mamá y Tía Peggy se amaban, pero mis abuelos no aceptaron esa relación, así que la obligaron a casarse con Howard, mi mamá nunca dejo de amarla y es por eso que en contra de la voluntad de mi padre le pidió a Peggy que fuera mi madrina...- La mirada del menor caía conforme contada todo eso, siempre sintió culpa de aquello, que su existencia significara el fracaso amoroso que las mujeres tenían, pero Margaret nunca lo vio así, jamás lo señalo, todo lo contrario, siempre le demostraba cuanto lo adoraba, lo veía como el hijo que nunca pudo tener con María, los amaba, y por ello repudiaba a Howard, por no apreciar lo que tenía y darle esa vida infeliz a su bella María y a su querido Anthony.

-Lamento todo eso Tony...-

-Descuida... Yo no cometeré ese error...- Más animado, sonrió mirando aquellos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto. –Y... ¿Qué traes ahí?- Dijo mirando la extraña bolsa a los pies del rubio.

-¡Ah sí!- Steve la tomo y se la entregó al menor. –Fury te manda esto, dijo que te estará ayudando a distancia, pero que debes tener mucho cuidado y que esto te servirá... No sé qué es...-

Curioso, Tony la abrió y metió la mano para sacar lo primero, no se esperaba algo como... Eso. -¡¿QUÉ?!-

-...- Steve se mordía la lengua para no reír.

-¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!-

-Pues... Fury es uno de los mejores agentes y espías que S.H.I.E.L.D ha tenido...- Steve miro dentro de la bolsa y tomo otra de las cosas que había. –Y... Creo que entiendo su punto...-

-Yo no me pondré esto...- Dijo el omega, haciendo uno de sus pucheros berrinchudos, que más que enojado lo hacían ver adorable.

-Si lo harás...- Le respondió el alfa muy determinado.

-¡NO!-

-Tony si...-

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-

-Si no te lo pones, entonces no podremos salir de compras...-

-¡PE-PERO...!-

-Fury tiene razón, con esto podrás pasar desapercibido...-

-¡PERO DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA!-

-Si no se pone esto, no habrá día de compras jovencito...- Se burló Steve haciendo un exagerado tono de papá regañando a su cachorro.

-No es justo...- A regañadientes, tomo las cosas y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes dar un portazo a la puerta en señal de disgusto.

Mientras tanto Steve reía por lo bajo, sin que el castaño lo escuchara, esa tarde sería muy interesante. 


	4. PRETTY WOMAN !

Caminaba junto al rubio, aferrándose a su brazo, aunque más bien trataba de taparse detrás de este. -Esto es vergonzoso...-

-Te ves bien Tony...- No era broma, ni mucho menos, en verdad creía que el omega era lindo, aun cuando estuviera vestido de aquella forma.

-¡Cállate!- Con un puchero, inclino sus lentes de sol para mirar con reproche al mayor.

-Lo digo enserio, eres... Hermosa...- Steve observo detalladamente de pies a cabeza al chico, la falda de mezclilla con botones tal vez era exagerado, pero le daba buena vista a las hermosas piernas de Tony, como omega tan joven este tenía muy escaso, más bien nada, de vello corporal. La blusa blanca y el falso escote daban ilusión de que en verdad tenia senos, pequeños, pero lograban engañar, aunque no fuera así, la chaqueta de mezclilla con los parches de AC/DC también ayudaban a disimular, aquel era el único detalle que a Tony le gustaba, amaba esa banda. Pero el complemento más odioso para el chico era usar esa risada peluca castaña que le causaba mucha comezón, pero que le ayudaba a ocultar los chupetones que tenía en el cuello.

-Seguro deseas que en verdad fuera una chica...- Miro al suelo avergonzado y triste.

Steve tomo su mentón para obligarlo a verle directamente, aunque este tuviera los lentes, sabía que estaba correspondiendo a su mirada. –Lo que quiero decir, es que seas hombre o mujer, eres un omega muy hermoso...-

Las palabras de Steve lo ruborizaron, podía sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho, sin saber que decir, solamente se acercó al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso, esos que el alfa había aprendido a corresponder de igual forma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tony se volvió aferrar al brazo del mayor y dejo que lo guiara por las concurridas calles de Brooklyn, lo primero que harían era ir a comer.

-Llegamos...- El mayor se detuvo en un restaurante-bar, por fuera resaltaba en grandes letras cursivas _"Falcon's Hungry"_.

Con solo abrir la puerta la joven pareja comenzó a salivar por tan exquisito olor de la carne de hamburguesa cocinándose, entre ellos el olor a masa de pizza horneándose, pollo y papas siendo freídos en aceite. El lugar tenía un brillante colorido de luces, con paredes de mármol en diversos tonos rojos y amarillos, la mayoría de los clientes eran familias y una que otra pareja, casi estaba lleno, por lo que Steve guió rápidamente a Tony a la primera mesa sola que vio, casi al fondo del restaurante.

-Todo se ve muy bien...-

-Y espera a que pruebes las hamburguesas con queso...-

-Yo... Nunca eh probado una hamburguesa...- Respondió apenado, su padre tenía siempre ordenaba y demandaba que comiera lo mejor, comidas que por muy sofisticadas que fueran, pasando los años se volvían tan aburridas, lamentablemente Jarvis no podía hacerse de la vista gorda con Howard, pero de vez en cuando le proporcionaba a su niño uno que otro dulce a escondidas.

-Entonces será tu primera vez...-

-Sabes... Creo que ya te gusto eso de ser mi primera vez...- Tony bajo sus lentes y le sonrió pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Eh... ¡No lo dije por eso! Es que...- Sin saber cómo responder, mejor se limitó a callar y darle vueltas al menú para esconder su pena.

-Jajaja...- Tony sonrió e imitando al mayor busco la sección de hamburguesas.

-¿Están listos para ordenar?- Una mesera beta en impecable uniforme amarillo se acercó a la pareja con libreta y bolígrafo, lista para anotar. Ambos pidieron lo acordado y mientras la chica iba por su comida conversaron, o más bien Tony aliviaba su curiosidad.

-Y... ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?-

-Mi mamá trabajaba aquí, era mesera...-

-Increíble... Por cierto, tus padres...-

-Murieron hace años... Mi padre en combate y mi mamá...- Tony pudo notar como el alfa se ponía tenso y desviaba su mirada hacia la mesa, como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres...-

Steve lo medito un momento, Tony había sido muy sincero con respecto a su familia, le tuvo tanta confianza como para decirle lo de Peggy y la difunta María, sentía la necesidad de corresponder su pacto de confidencialidad. –Mi mamá era buena amiga del dueño de este lugar, el Señor Paul, a mi padre no le gustaba eso... Era muy borracho y ella tenía que luchar para mantenernos...-

-Comprendo eso...- Tony recordó todas las veces que Howard se pasaba de copas y sometía a su madre a la sumisión total.

-El Señor Paul era un beta, viudo, y abrió este restaurante para mantener a su hijo, Sam... Además de Bucky, él también era uno de mis mejores amigos...-

-¿Esta aquí?-

-No... Sam era un alfa...-

-Ya entiendo...-

-Desapareció en combate, nunca se encontró su cuerpo... En ese tiempo, mi mamá apoyo al Señor Paul, estaba devastado, pero aun así los celos enfermizos de mi padre lo cegaron...-

-No me digas que...-

-Una noche, cuando ella regresaba del restaurante... Mi padre la mató a golpes...-

-Steve...- Las lágrimas empañaron los lentes del chico, obligándolo a quitárselos para poder limpiarlos con algunas servilletas, y de paso sus mejillas. -¡¿Pero por qué no murió en la cárcel?!-

-Si fue encarcelado, pero mientras la policía "averiguaba" el asesinato, descubrieron que estuvo evadiendo el llamado del ejército, y en lugar de hacer justicia por mi madre, prefirieron llevárselo a combatir...-

-Aun así, pago lo que hizo... Murió...-

-Durante ese tiempo... Yo había estado en coma dos meses... Por intentar defender a mi mamá, cuando desperté me entere de todo... Y de la muerte del Señor Paul...-

-¿Cómo?-

-La tristeza también puede matar, Bucky me dijo que solo... Ya no despertó... Y que ahora el restaurante le pertenece a un tal Gideon, no lo conozco en persona, pero quiso conservar este lugar tal y como esta, en memoria de Sam...-

-Hizo una sabia decisión... Y tu Steve...- Extendió sus manos para tomar las del alfa, estas se encontraban muy frías, debido al nerviosismo que le causaba el recordar todo aquello. –Gracias...- No importaba la casta, ni religión, ni gustos, etc. Cuando la guerra iniciaba, esta arrasaba con todos los que amamos, pero pocos eran los que seguían adelante sin sus seres queridos.

-Aquí está su comida...- Habían estado tan perdidos mirándose el uno al otro que no habían notado que la mesera había llegado con las hamburguesas, y un par de refrescos, hasta se tomó el tiempo para apreciar a la pareja en silencio, esperando que la notaran, pero al ver que no se dieron cuenta, y que la bandeja era pesada, había decidido hablar.

Ambos apartaron sus manos y sus miradas avergonzadas, Tony tomo devuelta los lentes y se los coloco, Steve solo tartamudeaba incoherencias por la pena. –Eh... ¡Si si! Ah... Gra Gracias señorita...-

-¡Provecho tórtolos!- La mesera sonrió picara a la pareja, que solo logro ruborizarlos hasta las orejas para después irse.

-Te vio sin los lentes ¿Crees que te reconoció?- Pregunto Steve preocupado, no quería que se armara un escándalo.

-No lo creo...-

-¿Por?-

-Porque me hubiera pedido un autógrafo...-

-Ja... Ja... Ja...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Apoco no soy igualita a Heather Langenkamp?-

-No...-

-Grosero...-

-Tú eres más hermosa...-

-Awww!- Si la mesa no los separara, Tony le habría dado un beso, pero ya que no podía en su momento, solo atino a soplarle uno con su mano, a lo que Steve fingió tomarlo, ambos rieron por lo cursi de la situación y se dispusieron a comer.

* * *

Habían recorrido un par de tiendas por ahí y por allá, además de ropa, cabe recalcar que de hombre, Tony quería comprar un par de maletas para cuando llegara el momento de irse, para Steve fue muy incómodo ya que por dentro se debatía mentalmente entre querer y no querer dejar ir al omega, si tan solo supiera que Tony se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Steve...-

-¿Si?-

-Puedes esperarme aquí un momento, tengo que ir a un lugar...-

-Pero...-

-No tardare lo juro...-

Dicho eso el mayor se quedó esperando, en medio de la gran manzana, la gente iba y venía por doquier, por lo que no noto que ciertas personas lo veían desde el otro lado.

-Miren allá...- Dijo aquel alfa azabache de chaqueta de cuero y barba desalineada.

-¿Dónde Rumlow?-

-¡Allá par de ciegas!- Las mujeres no toleraron la falta de respeto y ambas lo golpearon en el estómago con sus codos.

-¡Mira Sharon, es Rogers!-

-¿Qué está haciendo el chihuahua ahí?-

-Parece que fue de compras...- Contesto el mayor, sobando su estómago.

-Yo diría que ira de viaje...- Dijo la castaña, al ver las maletas que estaban a su lado.

-Argh... Espero que más bien se largue de aquí...-

-Qué mala eres Carter...-

-Púdrete Foster....-

-Lamento interrumpir su discusión nenas... Pero...- El mayor redirigió la cabeza de las mujeres hacia donde estaba Steve, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como una chica castaña, demasiado joven al juzgar su apariencia, se dirigía al enclenque alfa y le daba un beso en la mejilla para después irse de ahí a quien sabe dónde.

-¡OH POR DIOS ROGERS TIENE NOVIA!- Grito la omega castaña.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Secundo la rubia.

-Quien lo diría... Al chihuahua le gustan menores...-

-Eso no puede ser posible... Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría un alfa como ese?- Dijo despreciativa la rubia, teniendo la atención y la burla de sus compañeros.

-Querida parece que te superaron...- Comento venenosa la amiga de esta.

-¡Por favor! No se puede comparar todo lo que soy... Contra esa escuincla estúpida...-

-Sharon tiene razón Jane....- Dijo Rumlow. –La escuincla tenía mejores nalgas que ustedes dos...-

-¡JÓDETE!- Gritaron ambas, para volverlo a golpear.

* * *

Casi oscurecía en Nueva York, y por ende Steve y Tony regresaban al departamento, en cuanto llegaron el menor no reparo en entrar casi corriendo, dejar caer las bolsas que traía en mano y lanzar la peluca al aire.

-¡AL FIN!- Grito triunfante, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo por el sudor que le provoco.

-Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, mientras yo hago la cena...- Steve dejo el resto en el sofá para después caminar a la cocina, pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello por detrás.

-Steve...- Susurro Tony cerca de su oreja, haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Eh... ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres saber a dónde fui?-

-Pues... Si tu qui-quieres decirme...- En el instante, la mano de Tony se abrió y coloco enfrente de Steve un pequeño paquetito que le dejo los ojos tan abiertos como platos. -¡¿Es un...?!- Lo tomo y se sorprendió todavía más al ver que era de sabor a fresa.

-Se supone que iba por supresores... Pero vi estos y pensé que...-

-¿Cómo que "estos"?- Steve volteo a verlo, el menor sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba caer una tira de diez condones, también de sabores. –Oh...-

-¿Qué tal si en vez de cenar... Vamos directo al postre?- Otra vez cerca, comenzó a repartir lentos besos por todo el cuello del rubio, humedeciendo sus labios en cada uno que depositaba en la blanca piel de este.

-To... Tony...- Jadeo. -¿Tienes... De limón?-

El omega sonrió triunfante, sería una larga y deliciosa noche. A pesar de todo, vestir como mujer no fue tan malo como imagino, tenía que admitir que la falda era muy cómoda, _pero sobretodo muy fácil de quitar_ , pensó Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATOS CURIOSOS: 
> 
> °° En los cómics, el padre de Sam es Paul Wilson, ya falleció. 
> 
> °° Gideon es su hermano mayor y actualmente se desconoce si esta vivo.
> 
> °° Heather Langenkamp es la actriz que interpreta a Nancy en A Nightmare on Elm Street de 1984, cuando las películas de terror con asesinos slasher estaban en pleno apogeo. 
> 
> °° En los 90's la industria de los condones revoluciono, Durex fue de las primeras marcas en crear condones de sabores y de sacar una linea de poliuretano para aquellos que fueran alérgicos al látex. 


	5. MÍO

Caminaba animadamente de un lado a otro, algunos no le tomaban importancia, ósea la mayoría, pero otros que se dedicaban a aborrecerlo y señalarlo juraban que podían verle un aura brillante alrededor ante esa estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía.

-Chihuahua necesito el...- Antes de que terminara su orden, el otro le había entregado carpeta en mano.

-Reporte de altas y bajas militares ¡Listo!- Respondió sonriente, dejando al otro estupefacto y sin saber que responder, mientras el rubio terminaba de entregar el resto de archivos, en un cubículo a lo lejos Sharon y Jane estaban intrigadas observándolo.

-Te juro que casi puedo ver al chihuahua menear la cola...- Comento Jane, como si a Steve le hubieran dado un hueso por buen cachorro.

-Sigo sin creer que ese imbécil saliera con alguien ayer, es decir... ¡Qué asco!- Agrego Sharon como gustaba de hablar venenosamente de todo.

-Shar... ¿Estas celosa?- Se burló la otra, a lo que la rubia solo la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jane... Por favor, no digas tonterías, lo que me interesa es saber quién era la retrasada mental que se interesó en Rogers, porque si, debes estar muy mal del cerebro para querer estar con un alfa de tan bajo nivel como él...-

-Pues... Quizás... Vio algo que nosotras no...- Añadió picara, haciendo una seña de medición con las manos. –Ya sabes lo que dicen, chiquito pero picoso...-

-Eres una puerca...-

-Lo dice la que cambia de amante como si fueran calzones...-

-Por lo menos yo no me meto con alfas hembras...-

-¡No tiene nada de malo ser bisexual!-

-Lo malo es engañar a tu novio con su hermana alfa...-

-Cállate, lo de Hela fue un desliz...-

-¿Y la puta soy yo?-

-Si...-

-Perra...-

-Zorra...-

Mientras el par de omegas se decían sus verdades, algo muy típico de ver en esa oficina, habían perdido de vista a Steve, quien minutos antes había sido interceptado por Fury y ahora charlaban amenamente en su oficina.

-Hable con el Sargento Barnes hace unas horas, me dijo que muy pronto tendrá la documentación lista...-

La sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro de Steve, comenzó a caer ante la curiosa mirada de Fury. –Oh... Que bien...- Respondió con fingido interés, no iba a negarse a sí mismo y mucha veces se lo auto dijo, se había enamorado de Tony, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él le dio más significado a su vida en tan pocos días de tenerlo en su departamento.

-No se escucha muy feliz por la noticia...- Encaro el alfa mayor.

-No... ¡No! Es decir, solo me preocupa... Disculpe pero ¿A dónde es que ira? ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que Howard Stark no lo encontrara?- Pero lo más importante para él, ¿Cómo aseguran que su ex prometido no lo va a encontrar también?

-Seguramente Anthony ya te habrá contado del nulo interés que tiene Howard sobre él, dos días y aun no pregunta nada...-

La repuesta aunque positiva, creo un nudo en la garganta de Steve, no podía asimilar que alguien fuese tan maldito con su propio hijo, como alguien que te debe proteger y amar hace todo lo contrario, es más, ignora tu existencia y solo calcula el valor que puedes traerle. Por ello, el valor más grande para Steve hacia Tony era el 100%, de ahí su debate mental entre querer y no querer dejar que se vaya. –Bien... Pero le repito ¿A dónde ira?-

-Eso es información clasificada Rogers... Ni siquiera Anthony lo sabe...-

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?-

-Por su seguridad...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO PUEDE CONFIAR EN MI SEÑOR! ¡SE LO EH DEMOSTRADO EN ESTOS DÍAS!- Steve se alteró y comenzó a soltar su aroma alfa de forma ácida, pero alguien tan bien entrenado como Nick Fury no le afectaba la esencia de ninguna casta, un control perfecto que solo los grandes soldados podían desarrollar.

-Eso no es algo que estará a discusión, el plan de Jarvis se realizara de acuerdo al plan, y lamento mucho decírselo Señor Rogers, pero usted solo es un punto en ese plan y una vez que se cumpla ya no tendrá nada que ver con Tony...- Respondió seriamente el alfa mayor.

Steve controlo su esencia y trato de relajarse, no podía olvidar con quien estaba hablando; con su jefe ¡Y padrino de tu omega! –Bien... ¿Cuándo vendrá Bucky?-

-Si H.Y.D.R.A no hace movimiento alguno, esperemos que en tres días...-

Estaba mal que lo dijera, pero en ese momento deseaba que la organización Nazi moviera un dedo, ¿Es mucho desear más tiempo con Tony? –Con su permiso...- Steve salió, mientras caminaba devuelta a su escritorio se topó con Sharon y Jane, quienes notaron que el rubio ya no sonreía como hace rato.

-Hola chihua...-Iba a insultar la rubia pero callo cuando el otro choco con ella hombro con hombro en un claro acto de enojo y desinterés.

-¡AHORA NO!- Le respondió Steve ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes, nunca habían escuchado la voz alfa del rubio, más bien, nunca lo habían visto siendo descortés, mucho menos con una omega.

-¡¿ÓYEME QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL?!- Le grito furiosa la chica, pero Steve solo camino derecho y sin freno hacia su escritorio, ignorando a todos y maldiciendo en silencio.

-Eso fue... Wow!- Dijo Jane boquiabierta por lo que paso.

-Ese hijo de perra ¿Quién se cree?-

-Ay cálmate Shar, ni que te hubiera herido o algo por el estilo...- Comento la otra fastidiada por la actitud de víctima de su amiga. –Además, si esta así seguro es porque Fury le dijo algo...-

Al recordar que Steve había salido de la oficina de su jefe, Sharon esbozo su sonrisa de maldita. –Tienes razón, espero que lo regañaran, o mejor... Que lo corrieran...-

Ambas omegas reían, lejos de la realidad del alfa, quien nervioso y desesperado trataba de aliviar sus pensamientos, pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la misma idea _. –"¿A dónde ira Tony?"-_

* * *

La jornada habla terminado y todos regresaban a casa, el trayecto de Steve parecía largo y eterno debido a los múltiples pensamientos que tenía, cada minuto era tortuoso y es que tampoco tenía ánimos para correr, no cuando significaba ver a Tony y seguir pensando que pronto lo perdería. -¿Qué hago?- Se dijo en voz baja mientras veía con pesar su edificio y se dignada a entrar.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su departamento tomo el picaporte de la puerta, antes de girarlo respiro hondo y trato de relajar su expresión y sobretodo su aroma, no quería que Tony notara que algo lo aquejaba. Cuando se sintió seguro entro y lo primero que capto es el rico olor a moras. –¡Regrese!- Dijo esperando respuesta, pero no la hubo. -¿Tony?- Siguió el aroma hasta el sofá y ahí estaba su hermoso omega, dormitando con un libro encima de su cara. Todo lo que aquejaba su mente quedo en el olvido al ver al chico, sacándole una sonrisa como la que tenía aquella mañana. –Lindo...- Susurro. Le quito el libro de la cara al castaño, pero en un reflejo este le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia delante haciéndolo caer encima suya. -¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!-

-Bienvenido querido...- Dijo Tony sonriendo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Tony me asustaste!-

-Perdón...- Sonrió con falsa inocencia, con el alfa encima suya aprovecho para rodear sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Fue ahí cuando Steve se dio cuenta que este traía puesto unos pantaloncillos muy cortos, y muy ajustados.

-Eh...- Jadeo el mayor cuando el castaño rozo su entrepierna con la suya. –To...-

-Quiero darte la bienvenida...- Respondió lascivo, soltando más de esa rica esencia a moras que a Steve lo enloquecía, obligando al otro lanzar la suya, café.

El alfa no aguanto más y comenzó a comérselo a besos, al ser el sofá un espacio tan reducido les impedía moverse con libertad, lo que era mucho mejor ya que se obligan a pegar y frotar sus cuerpos mutuamente, compartiendo el mismo espacio, restregándose uno con otro con necesidad.

-To... To Tony...-

-Mmm... Steve...- Como pudo el omega ya le había quitado el saco al mayor y terminaba de desabrochar todos los botones de su pulcra camisa.

-Espera Tony...- Interrumpió. -¿Aún quedan...?-

-Si...- Respondió, sacando de quien sabe que parte un sobrecito de los que tanta diversión les había dado la noche anterior. –Permíteme...- Tony aprovecho que Steve estaba de rodillas casi a la altura de su cara, se incorporó un poco para quedar mejor contra su entrepierna y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

La entrepierna quedo expuesta y Tony tomo la dura erección solo con su boca ante la lujuriosa y cegadora mirada de Steve, penetrando lentamente la boca del menor. Ambos no dejaron de verse a los ojos, uno hacia abajo y otro hacia arriba, poco a poco el omega aceleraba el ritmo y el mayor enredaba ambas manos entre las hebras castañas del chico, despeinándolas todavía más que cuando "estaba dormido".

-Ah... Ah...-

-Ngh...-

Sus gemidos eran rítmicos, Tony lamia arriba y abajo y engullía, hasta que Steve sintió que era suficiente y freno su cabeza. –Es hora...-

Tony saco el pene de su boca y abrió el paquetito para colocarle el condón de fresa, cuando estaba seguro de que estaba bien colocado, su lengua tanteo sus labios en una mirada hambrienta, miro hacia arriba y con ojitos de cachorro suplico. -¿Puedo?-

-Ok...- Sonrió Steve. –Un poco más...-

El menor sonrió y de nueva cuenta volvió a engullir ese pene, ahora sabor fresa, degustando un poco más, aprovecho para bajar por completo sus pantaloncillos y como no traía ropa interior se vio expuesto, mientras con una mano sostenía el pene de su alfa, con la otra empezó a estimular y preparar su entrada ya húmeda.

-Steve...- Gimió el chico dejando en paz ya el muy duro pene del mayor y su estimulada entrada lubricada.

-¿Listo?-

Tony se volvió a recostar, levantando sus piernas para exponerse más ante Steve. –Penétrame...-

El otro no dijo más y posicionándose entre sus piernas metió su erección hasta el fondo del menor. –Tony...-

-¡AH!- Soltó un chillido, se aferró a la tela del sofá como pudo, debido al poco espacio. –Steve...-

-Dime amor...- Este no se había movido, como siempre esperaba a que el cuerpo del menor se acostumbrara un poco más para comenzar a penetrar.

-Hazlo...-

-Pero...- Al parecer quería ir directo y sin pausa, pero el alfa temía hacerle daño.

-Penétrame Steve...- Tony lo atrajo un poco más, lamiendo el cuello del mayor para provocarle. –Mmm... Quiero a mi alfa...- Gimió, acariciando el blanco cuello del otro con su cálido aliento.

No lo dijo dos veces cuando Steve aferro sus manos al antebrazo del sillón. –Lo que diga mi omega...- Impulsándose, salió y entro haciendo súper fuerza en sus embestidas.

-¡AH! ¡STEVE! ¡AH AH ASI AH!- Tony no pudo sostenerse de los gruesos bordes del sofá y tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda del mayor, de nueva cuenta enredando sus piernas en este. -¡AAAH STEVE DIOS AH!- Gritaba sin pudor, sus ojos dejaron se desorbitaron a la vista de Steve y quedaban detrás de sus parpados, su boca salivaba a ambos costados.

La imagen tan erótica que le estaba dando su omega era exquisita, juraba que cada vez que tenían un encuentro aprendía algo más lascivo del menor, entre embestida y embestida tuvo un fugaz recordatorio de la plática que tuvo con Nick Fury y la molestia de esa mañana empezaba a enojarlo, su consiente le estaba jugando contra sus acciones y no se dio cuenta que se estaba impulsando más y más fuerte. –Grrr...- Rugió.

-¡ST ST STE STEVE VE VE AH AH AH AH DI DI DI OS OS AH SI SI SI SI!-

No podía, ya no, Tony era su omega. –Mío... Mío...-

-¡AHHH SI!- Respondió jadeante el menor. Estaba tan perdido en el placer que no se dio cuenta que el mayor tenia los irises rojos, señal de un alfa que estaba bajo los dominios de su instinto, y estando en pleno acto de copulación solo podía significar una cosa.

-Mi... o...- Sus colmillos estaban fuera y ya casi rozaban contra la clavícula del chico, escasos centímetros en que una sola mordida significaba que nada ni nadie iba a poder quitárselo.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!- Una tercera voz sonó los asusto tanto que Steve se corrió antes de poder lograr su instinto cometido, Tony también se espantó y mancho el torso de ambos con su blanca esencia, pero el recién llegado solo podía apreciar el rostro rojo del par de lujuriosos debido al respaldo del sofá que gracias a Dios le bloqueaba la mayor vista de abajo, pero por el olor y las posiciones de sus cabezas dedujo lo que pasaba. Y ahora alfa con omega estaban apenados por ser descubiertos en pleno acto por...

-Eh... Este...- Tartamudeo Steve. –Ah... Dah... Tu... No... ¿Cómo...?- Recordatorio: cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡HOLA BUCKAROO!- Saludo Tony con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y animada, tratando de amenizar la situación, pero no sirvió. 


	6. ACLARACIONES

Esperaban un terremoto, maremoto, tornado, huracán, ataque de H.Y.D.R.A, al menos godzilla saliendo del centro de Nueva York, cualquier cosa que no los tuviera ahí, en ese silencio tan abismal y tenso que casi podías cortarlo con un parpadeo. Cabe mencionar que tuvo que pasar casi hora y media para ventilar el departamento o al menos esconder el olor a café y moras, y que James pudiera pasar sin peligro alguno de que la esencia de Steve y Tony lo noquearan, además de un baño rápido, con agua fría. 

Pero ahora estaban ahí, sentados en la mesa, Bucky cruzado de brazos esperando a que uno u otro hablara, pero en su lugar solo tenía a un Steve cabizbajo, avergonzado por tan penosa situación y con los colores de su cara entre mezclándose en varias tonalidades carmines. En cambio Tony, bueno, él tampoco le dirigía la mirada al alfa, tampoco al suyo, más bien miraba intensamente el refrigerador.

-¿Puedo co...?-

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?!- Grito Bucky de la nada asustando a Tony y alertando a Steve quien no dudo en atraer al menor consigo.

-¿...mer algo?- Termino de preguntar el chico.

-Bucky cálmate...-

-¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE ME CALME SI YO... USTEDES... USTEDES...?!- Llevo ambas manos a su cara, tratando de lidiar la tensión en su cabeza, respiro profundamente para no volver a estallar, o hacerlo más bajito. –Ok... Bien... Me vas a decir Steve ¿Cómo fue que...?-

-¡NO!- Grito Tony. -¡BUCKAROO! Fue... Fue mi culpa, yo fui el que empezó...- Admitió avergonzado el menor, no quería que Steve tuviera problemas con su mejor amigo, casi hermano, después de todo era verdad, el avivo aquella atracción con el alfa, pudo haberlo dejado soñando con el aquella noche, pero escuchar su nombre y olfatear la esencia del deseo de Steve, saco el lado libidinoso dentro suyo.

-No Buck, fue mi culpa, es que... Es que yo... La primera noche yo tu...-

-Espera... ¿Llevan haciendo esto desde el primer día?-

-Eh...- Se había echado la soga al cuello el solo.

-...-

-...-

-Entonces... ¿Puedo comer algo?- Exigió el menor.

Bucky estampo su mano contra su rostro y Steve le hizo una seña de silencio al menor antes de que su amigo perdiera la paciencia totalmente, Tony hizo un puchero de fastidio y cruzo los brazos.

-No me importa quien empezó, ni como, ni cuando, ni donde, ni el por qué...-

-Para que no te preocupes Buckaroo, usamos protección...- Dijo sonriente el omega.

-Ok, bien... Eso es algo bueno...-

-Si ¡Condones de sabores!- Grito casi orgulloso como si eso fuera un punto extra a su favor, tal vez, pero no en esta situación.

-¡TONY!- Reprendió Steve.

-...-

-Eh... Bu Bu Bucky no... No es que...-

-Steve, cállate...-

-...-

-Y...-

-Tú también Tony...-

-...-

-Steve... Tony es menor de edad, ¿Tienes idea en el lio en que te metiste? Si alguien se entera, y no, yo no los delataría, lo que menos quiero es que les pase algo, pero el simple hecho de que tuviste relaciones con un omega menor de edad es un delito grave...-

Una vez más se vio cabizbajo ante la razón de Bucky, era cierto, se suponía que él era el adulto responsable, que era un alfa de control, de una moral intachable, se suponía que Bucky había confiado en él, y fracaso. –Lo...-

-Lo lamento...- Interrumpió Anthony sabiendo que era lo mismo que iba a decir Steve. –Es mi culpa James, pero debo ser sincero... No me arrepiento...- Los alfas miraron boquiabiertos las declaraciones del omega, y el cómo su mirada se fruncía con determinación. –Me entregue al alfa que quiero, al que me deseo y al que me respeta dentro y fuera de la cama, con el que eh pasado los últimos días más significativos y hermosos de mi vida, desde la muerte de mi madre...- Recordar a María y el éxtasis de la confrontación que estaba teniendo le empezaron a llenar de emociones que hacían aguar sus orbes acarameladas. –Tal vez estás pensando que soy muy joven para tomar esa decisión, pero tampoco soy cualquier chico de 16 años, como te dije, me protegí, no soy un total irresponsable, mamá me enseño lo necesario en métodos anticonceptivos, nos dejamos llevar, ok... Pero tú mismo lo dijiste cuando llegue aquí, que tengo la libertad de elegir...-

El par de alfas se miraron mutuamente esperando que uno u otro dijera algo, pero no tenían idea de que, en la mente de Bucky había una división entre darle la razón a Tony o darle la razón a lo que dice la ley, pero eso ultimo sería ser un maldito hipócrita cuando el mismo estaba rompiéndola, al ayudar a Tony a escapar, prácticamente era ser cómplice de un secuestro a menores, por mucho que lo odiara, si Howard quisiera, y claro que lo haría, su cabeza rodaría inmediatamente por haber tratado de mandar a Tony muy lejos de su tutela.

Por otro lado Steve miraba con admiración al omega, al verse tan decidido con sus palabras, en contexto acababa de decirle a su mejor amigo que lo eligió, lo eligió como alfa, su primera vez, para él. Una idea fugaz paso por su mente, Tony pudo haber elegido a Bucky también, era otro alfa, e incluso tenia mejor condición, lo admitía, su amigo no era libre de pecado, seguro caería igual que él, no tenía prejuicios, sabia de su historial de cortejar tanto omegas hembras como macho, y Tony era uno de los más hermosos que podrías tener, y viceversa, Tony pudo haberle dado a Bucky su primera vez en alguna oportunidad. Pero había un detalle importante, que alfa y omega no se vieron así a la primera vista, en cuanto Bucky lo conoció fue como haber conocido por primera vez a otro de tus hermanos, tal y como el, es por eso que el Soldado se vio tan conflictivo cuando los vio a ambos teniendo relaciones, porque fue como ver a sus dos hermanos juntos.

-Discúlpenme...- Soltó el mayor en un suspiro. –Tienes razón Tony, se supone que creo en tu libertad y sin embargo no me puse a pensar que también eres libre de elegir tu pareja... Al mismo tiempo me alegra que elegirías a alguien como Steve...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto intrigado el mencionado.

-Te conozco Steve, eres un alfa responsable y no harías algo que Tony no quisiera, por eso lo traje aquí contigo, porque es seguro y tu un buen alfa...- Sonrió. –Siempre te vi metido en tu zona de aislamiento, inseguro solo por tu aspecto físico, trate de sacarte de esa idea por años, pero Tony lo logro en pocos días... Admito que me da algo de envidia, pero me siento feliz por ustedes...-

-Gracias Buck...-

-¡Eres maravilloso Buckaroo!-

-Solo por favor, no me vuelvan Tío tan joven ¿Ok? No estoy listo para sentirme viejo...-

-¡BUCKY!-

-¡BUCKAROO!-

La pareja se moría de la vergüenza, ante la risa de James su expresión se tornó seria al caer en cuenta de un par de cosas. –Ahora viene lo difícil...-

-¿De qué hablas Buck?-

-Entonces... Debo entender que ustedes dos... ¿Se aman?-

-Si...- Respondieron al unísono, ambos determinantes mientras sus manos se entrelazaban por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿Tony se queda contigo Steve? ¿O tú te iras con él?- Silencio, si la idea no se les había cruzado era tiempo de tomar una decisión importante, ya que se corría el riesgo de que el castaño fuera encontrado. –Te recuerdo que aún hay un plan que seguir...- No es que James quisiera darles presión pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Howard se diera cuenta, además de que el sacrificio de Jarvis no podía ser en vano.

La tensión podía sentirse en el agarre de alfa y omega, Tony temblaba por la idea de quedarse aquí y Steve le sujetaba firme, un temor a que su castaño se alejara de su lado. –Tony...- El menor volteo a verlo. -Lo hemos dicho varias veces, estos días significaron mucho para ambos, aunque es una locura decir que ya estamos enamorados, pero no puedo negar que hay una conexión entre tú y yo, y me gustaría intentarlo...-

-Steve... Tal vez no tengas tan buenos recuerdos de Brooklyn, pero este sigue siendo tu hogar a pesar de todo, aquí creciste y yo... No puedo quedarme...-

-¿Y qué tal si ambos se van?- Intervino Bucky, antes de que entre una idea y otra la parejita se le pusiera melancólica.

-Pero Buckaroo, ni siquiera yo sé a dónde iré...-

-Italia...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, otra vez.

-Es por eso que vine, para revelarte la ubicación... Jarvis encontró un pueblo en Italia llamado Scopello, es un lugar donde su principal actividad es la pesca y la mayoría de las casas son cabañas...-

-¡¿VIVIRÉ EN UNA CABAÑA?!- Pregunto Tony emocionado por la idea, viviría una nueva experiencia, una nueva vida lejos de todo, a su padre nunca se le cruzaría la idea de que su hijo viviera en una cabaña, el escondite perfecto, solo faltaba la decisión de su Steve.

-Si... Jarvis compro una al sur de la ciudad, hace unos días fui a verla y tome un par de fotos... Pensé que querías verlas...- De su saco salió un sobre donde se apreciaba varias instantáneas con la imagen de la cabaña dentro y fuera, se lo entrego a Tony y junto con Steve empezaron a ver cada una.

-Tony...- El alfa llamo su atención.

-Steve no quiero obligarte a nada, y no sabemos si lo nuestro dure para siempre, me gustas mucho, pero no podría arruinar la vida que haz formado aquí...-

-Tony yo no tengo vida aquí... La persona que me mantenía atado a Brooklyn ya falleció, no hay nada ni nadie más por lo cual quiera quedarme...- Sonrió. –Tony... ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¡SI SI SI CLARO QUE SI STEVE!- Respondió eufórico y al borde de las lágrimas, no estaría solo. El menor lo atrajo por la nuca para plantarle un beso, uno gustosamente recibido por Steve quien aprovecho la cercanía para abrazarlo por la cintura.

Cuando el ambiente comenzó tornar con un sutil aroma a cafeína y moras Bucky se vio en la necesidad de hacer una tos fingida. –Sigo aquí...- La pareja no lo escucho. –Oigan si se van a poner a hacer bebes al menos dejen que me vaya ¿No?- Esta vez la pareja se separó apenada, pero aún bajo sus coloradas caras no podían negar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Por cierto Steve deberías aprender a cerrar la puerta con llave...-

-Pero la última vez aun así entraste...- Reclamo el rubio recordando lo de hace días.

-Ah... Claro... Es cierto...- Lo había olvidado, bueno, lo de esta tarde le serviría a no volver a entrar sin tocar. –Como sea, me voy... Steve, si te iras con Tony entonces debo preparar documentos para ti también... No debemos correr ningún riesgo de que Howard o Víctor atrapen a Tony, ni de dejar una conexión de que tu estas involucrado...-

-Estoy de acuerdo...-

Los tres se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta para despedir a James. –Cualquier cosa, les daré aviso a través de Fury, supongo que ya has hablado con el Steve...-

-Si... Pero...- Había olvidado ese punto. –No le eh dicho que Tony y yo...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Ok Steve... Fue un placer conocerte, descuida lazare tus cenizas al...-

-¡BUCKY!-

Y entre varias risas el Soldado desapareció a través del pasillo, dentro del departamento, y esta vez bien cerrado, Tony y Steve se sentaron en el sofá, bueno solo Steve ya que Tony prefirió recostarse en sus piernas, dejando que el alfa acariciara su melena con devoción. –Stevie... No te preocupes...- Podía sentir la tensión en la yema de los dedos del rubio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, de arriba abajo.

-Lo noto por tu silencio, estás pensando en Tío Fury ¿No es así?-

-Si...- Ver directamente esos grandes orbes miel que brillaban tan sinceros, le daba un poco de paz a su inquietud.

-Descuida, puedo hablar con él...-

-No... Yo debo hablar con él, le diré mañana cuando llegue a la oficina...-

-¿Estás seguro Steve?-

-Es mí deber...-

-Bien... Pero dile de mi parte, que acepte o no nuestra relación no me importa, si yo te amo y tú a mi es lo único que tomaremos en cuenta, la opinión de nadie más importa aquí... Bueno excepto la de Buckaroo...- Aquellas palabras le devolvieron la total calma a Steve, y entre sonrisas el mayor se inclinó para besar al chico.

-Te amo...-

-Y yo a ti Steve... Ahora... ¿Ya puedo comer algo?-

-Claro... ¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Mmmmm...- Se hizo el pensativo, mirando alrededor unos segundos, hasta que su rostro giro lentamente a la entrepierna del alfa y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios. –Esto...- Acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso ahí donde estaba el bulto de Steve.

-¡TONY!-

-¡Jajajajaja! Ok no...- Se reincorporo, sentándose pero aun quedando frente a Steve, acurrucándose en su pecho, siendo abrazado por este. –Pero continuaremos más tarde...-

El mayor sonrió y beso la frente de su omega. -Creí que ya no había condones...-

-¿Qué tal si convertimos a Bucky en tío?-

-Por mi está bien...- Imaginar a Tony llevando a sus cachorros le gustaba, imaginar a sus hijos correteando en la hermosa cabaña le encantaba aún más, pequeños rubios y castaños.

-Y que el los cuide para que podamos tener más cachorros...- Agrego Tony divertido con la idea, James se volvería loco.

-Esa idea me gusta todavía más...- Ambos rieron por eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Soldado caminaba por las calles de Nueva York donde tomaría su transporte para volver a la base, cuando de la nada un extraño escalofrió recorrió desde sus pies hasta su nuca. -¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto a sí mismo. –Por un momento me sentí... Viejo...- 


	7. BATALLA

-"Ok... Relájate Rogers, todo está bien, solo se sinceró con el Director y entenderá... Creo..."- Se repetía mentalmente como si de un mantra se tratara. –"Tony lo dijo, no importa lo que decida, estará contigo porque te ama y desea crear un futuro a tu lado..."- Desde que llego a la oficina, le venía dando vueltas al asunto para darse valor, pero conforme pasaban las horas Nick Fury aún no llegaba y sus nervios iban en aumento. –"Calma Steve, no puede salir nada mal... ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!"- Sentía que sus pulmones se oprimían, saco su inhalador y aspiro, por quinta vez... ¡NI CUANDO TENIA RELACIONES CON TONY LO USABA TANTO! Se podría decir que ya lo estaba controlando mejor, pero tendría una recaída de asma si seguía pensando en lo peor, que no lo aceptara como el alfa de Tony, que lo viera como un traidor, un pervertido, un aprovechado, ¡UN PEDOFILO! que legalmente si lo era, pero esa no era la intención que quería dar. Pensar que tal vez lo sacaran del plan, que ese mismo día le quitaran a Tony y todo cambiara para el omega, que se fuera lejos, no a Italia, a algo más desconocido donde nunca lo encontraran, y que el junto a Bucky fueran ejecutados o algo así. –"¡TRANQUILO ROGERS! ¡NO EXAGERES!"- Se auto regaño por el drama mental que se armó.

-Chihuahua ¿Dónde está el reporte de armamento?- La voz de Jane Foster lo saco de sus pensamientos destructivos.

-Ten...- Dijo sin humor aparente en su tono de voz, limitándose simplemente a pasarle una carpeta con lo que pedía para que se largara y lo dejara torturarse en paz.

-Uy... Que mal humor...-

-...- Steve ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, estaba frustrado mirando la máquina de escribir, Jane lo noto y quiso joderle más.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no funciona?- Dijo esperando que de ser cierto poder correr e ir a delatarlo a recursos humanos por falta de cuidado hacia el equipo de la oficina.

-...-

-¿Rogers?-

-...-

-¡OYE!-

-¿Eh?- Salió una vez más de su mente. -¿Sigues aquí?- Jane frunció el ceño enojada, ofendida porque su presencia era fantasmal y que alfa tan poca cosa se atreva a no notarla. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Eres un maldito altanero...- Rugió molesta y se regresó a su cubículo para contarle a Sharon el descaro del rubio.

Steve ni siquiera escucho, ni parpadeo, ni respiro, en ese instante que justo venia entrando el Director Fury con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí. –No puede ser...- Uso su inhalador, sexta vez.

-¡Hola Stevie!- Frente suyo estaba Tony, en su disfraz de mujer, al estar rodeado del personal tuvo que fingir la voz en un tono más suave y agudo, pero para los empleados no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el Director entrara con una joven y que esta saludara al rubio tan familiarmente.

-Rogers, ¿Podría pasar a mi oficina?- Dijo Nick, pero como era su costumbre hablar tan fríamente, nadie sabía interpretar cuando el alfa estaba de buen o mal humor, no hasta el momento de que te hablara en privado.

Steve se levantó y camino junto al par, vio a Tony muy tranquilo así que supondría que era una buena señal ¿No? Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que estaba caminando detrás de la parca? Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y unos ya estaban especulando; ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué venía con Fury? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rogers? ¿Por qué lo llamaron? ¿Qué casta es la chica? Esto último era debido a un supresor de aroma que Fury le había comprado a Tony antes de llegar a S.H.I.E.L.D, motivo de su retraso, precauciones que tenían que tomar ya que cierta rubia lo podría descubrir, de por sí ya tenía sospechas.

-¿Esa es...?-

-Sí, es la misma chica...-

-Sharon ¿Qué crees que tenga que ver con Fury?-

-Si lo supiera ¿No crees que ya te lo habría dicho? ¡Estúpida!-

-Uy! Perdona...-

-Pero...- La omega miraba intrigada en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la oficina. –Me parece familiar...-

-Si... Es la chica con la que salió Rogers hace días...-

Ante tal obvio comentario repetido, la rubio volteo los ojos con resignación, de tratar con las pocas neuronas de la castaña. –Eso no, idiota... Ahora que la vi más de cerca, siento que la conozco de algún lado...- Analizo un momento la situación, hizo memoria, pero no lograba atinar en donde había visto a la perra esa.

-Oye Shar... ¿Me ayudas a vengarme de Rogers?- Interrumpió la otra, ese día se encontraba muy impertinente rompiéndole los pensamientos a todos.

-¿Y yo por qué?-

-¡Anda! ¡Por favor! Sé que en el fondo quieres joder a Rogers...-

-Es divertido molestar al chihuahua... Cierto...- Hace tiempo que no le mostraba su desprecio y veneno, solo a los demás de la oficina, incluso Jane, era hora de que a Rogers le tocara, ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad de humillarlo que enfrente de su chica?

* * *

Los tres se encontraban sentados, la pareja frente a Fury trataba de canalizar sus nervios, esta vez Steve ya estaba más tranquilo estando Tony a su lado, pero más preocupado de que se expusiera de esa forma en la oficina de S.H.I.E.L.D ¿Y si alguien lo descubría? Pero bueno, si llego con el gran Nick Fury estaba a salvo, tal vez.

-Bien Anthony... Ya estamos los tres aquí...- Hablo el Director en un tono calmado que solo Rogers conocía solo cuando hablaban sobre el chico.

-¿Tony tu hiciste esto?- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Steve sé que querías hacer esto solo, pero...-

-¿De qué están hablando?- Ahí estaba el tono severo del alfa mayor. –Tony, me contactaste para tener una plática en privado, solo nosotros tres, te dije que solo tendrías 30 minutos como máximo para evitar ya sabes que... Te recomiendo que hables o te regresas al departamento de Rogers inmediatamente...-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi padrino favorito?- Quitándose los lentes, comenzó a hacerle ojitos tiernos al mayor, pero ese truco solo le convenía con su madrina... y Steve claro.

-Te quedan 20 minutos...- Respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Yo también te quiero...- Correspondió desganado el muchacho.

-Señor yo puedo explicarle...- Intervino el otro antes de que perdieran más tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Rogers?-

Respiro hondo, por debajo del escritorio sintió la mano de Tony enlazarse con la suya, eso le dio valor. –Director, sé que es una locura, y seguramente me matara por esto pero... ¡MegustaTonyyquierotenerunarelacionconel!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Qué?- Al alfa menor le gano el nervio a último momento y sin querer había hablado demasiado rápido, y Fury no pudo entenderlo... Tony tampoco, pero sabía el contexto.

-Eh... Que me me... Me gusta Tony...-

-...-

-Y a mí Steve...- Siguió el menor.

-...-

-...-

-Primero que nada... Tony pude oler la esencia de Rogers en ti cuando te fui a recoger... Segundo, espero que usted Señor Rogers este consiente en el problema que tiene ahora...-

-Director...-

-¡NO! ¡AQUÍ CIERRAN LA BOCA!- Ordeno, haciendo uso de su voz alfa, Tony se sintió aterrado ya que jamás el mayor la había usado en él, Steve sintió su miedo a través del agarre de su mano y comenzó a soltar su aroma de forma agresiva. –Está en muy serios problemas, no solo se acostó con mi ahijado, sino que estamos hablando de un menor de edad...-

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso...- Contesto firme el otro, no iba a dejar que Tony fuera el más afectado.

-Ah... ¿Y todavía lo acepta tan sínicamente?-

-Precisamente es que queríamos hablar con usted...-

-Conmigo no hay nada de qué hablar...- Aquello preocupo a la pareja. –En este instante tu...- Señalo al menor. –Vas por tus cosas, vienes conmigo... Y usted...- Ahora iba contra el rubio. –Estoy muy decepcionado, le confié lo más preciado que tengo y así me paga, Barnes me aseguro que era un alfa de palabra, también lo creía... Sus servicios ya no son requeridos aquí, pase por su liquidación mañana...-

-¡NO!- Grito Tony al borde del llanto. –No puedes hacerle esto a Steve...-

-Tony descuida...- Lejos de preocuparse por sí mismo, lo hacía por su omega.

-¡No Steve!- Sollozo. –Tío Nick, tú no puedes hacerme esto, si lo admito... Steve y yo...-

-¡Ve por tus cosas, dije!-

-¡Pero él no me ha marcado! Si tienes razón, hicimos mal pero yo fui el que tentó a Steve, es mi culpa...-

-Se acabó el tiempo...-

-Director espere...-

-Agarra tus cosas Rogers, te largas de aquí...-

-¡Entonces yo me voy con el!- Amenazo Tony, no estaba bien que un omega se opusiera con un alfa, pero él era Tony "hago lo que quiero porque puedo y si no te jodere hasta obtenerlo" Stark.

-Lo siento Señor pero no voy a dejar que me quite a Tony...- Exigió Steve, se ha contenido en usar su voz alfa porque no iba a dejar que sus impulsos echaran a perder más todo, pero con su aroma y el de Fury chocando entre si era suficiente para sentir la tensión, Tony se estaba mareando, pero lo resistiría.

-¡Prefiero dejar que Howard venga por ti!-

-¡Pues hazlo! Adelante Nick Fury... Llámale a mi padre y cuéntale todo...- Respondió el menor cruzado de brazos, algo que nunca jamás se debe de hacer es llamarle Nick al Director.

-¡Anthony Edward Stark!-

-Llámelo Señor, háblele de mí, no me importa lo que haga conmigo... Pero antes escúcheme...- Steve se levantó firme, Fury también lo hizo dispuesto a correrlo a patadas si era necesario, aunque eso significara hacer un escándalo. –Sé que no soy el alfa que esperaría para Tony, al principio yo también me negué a creerlo; soy bajo, delgado, enfermizo, pero eso no me detiene para siempre... Tony es un omega increíble, y yo nunca creí conocer a alguien como él, le aseguro Señor que en estos días nunca hice algo que él no quisiera...-

-Él es joven, no sabe lo que quiere...-

-Tu tampoco Tío Nick... Los únicos que lo sabían eran mi mamá y Jarvis...- Aquello acababa de ser un golpe bajo para el mayor. –Te quiero, eres mi padrino... Pero desde que te uniste a S.H.I.E.L.D no sabes del infierno que viví en aquella mansión...-

-Anthony...- El moreno lo sabía a oídos, pero otra cosa es vivirlo a carne propia.

-Señor... ¿Sabe que Víctor intento abusar de Tony?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Al parecer no.

-Si Tío... Pero Jarvis me salvo... No me malentiendas, pero desde que inició esta guerra tú y Tía Peggy han estado muy ausentes en mi vida, no me siento mal por eso, al contrario, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, sé que no están por ahí cazando mariposas... Están protegiendo al país, al mundo, a mí... Pero ¿De qué sirve? Si al final terminare con un alfa que solo me va querer como incubadora y para asegurarse una empresa de billones de dólares....-

-...- Fury medito un poco, volviendo a sentarse en su gran silla, Steve al contrario no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y seguía parado frente a él, firme. –Me sigue pareciendo una locura, que ustedes quieran estar juntos...-

-Ya lo sé Señor, perdóneme si cree que traicione su confianza, pero no lo hice... Tony ha estado a salvo, y se lo repito, no are nada que él no quiera, no le estoy diciendo que me casare con el... Es decir, no aun, queremos intentarlo como se debe, si el tiempo está a nuestro favor le aseguro que lo are el omega más feliz del mundo...- El rubio sintió como la mano de Tony aflojaba el agarre, más relajado, lo miro y este le correspondía con unas cuantas lágrimas y una gran sonrisa, por tan bellas palabras y su valentía.

Nick Fury por otro lado soltaba un gran suspiro, pasando ambas manos por todo su rostro, estaba tenso, pero por suerte el aroma de los alfas ya se estaba disipando. –Señor Rogers... Sera una lástima ya no verlo por aquí, es muy buen trabajador...-

-Tío ¿Eso significa...?-

-Que usted no será despedido... Renunciara en cuanto estén listos los preparativos para la documentación... De ambos...-

¿Estaban soñando? Habían ganado esa batalla. -¡Señor le agradezco!-

-¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS TÍO!- La felicidad no cabía en Tony, levantándose de golpe y rodeando el escritorio para abrazar al mayor.

-Si si... Pero tengo unas condiciones...- Tony lo soltó para ponerle atención, aprovechando para limpiar su rostro y lagrimales ojos.

-Dígame Señor...-

-Primero... ¿El Sargento Barnes lo sabía?-

-Eh... Si...- Contesto Steve con duda, pero si mentía temía que el mayor cambiara de parecer.

-Lo matare después...- Respondió dejando atónita a la pareja. –Bien, quiero que cumplan con su promesa, no quiero ver una marca en ti jovencito, hasta que seas mayor de edad, y mucho menos ver un cachorro antes de ese tiempo...-

-No te preocupes Tío, me estoy cuidando bien...- Sonrió.

-"Por favor no digas lo de los condones con sabor, por favor no digas lo de los condones con sabor..."- Repetía en su mente Steve, si esa gracia no le cayó bien a Bucky, menos a Fury.

-No me gusta pensar que mi ahijado ya no es virgen, pero si lo hiciste con alguien de tu elección... Y te cuidaste... Entonces está bien...- Volteo a ver al rubio. –Steve cuida a este gato arisco por mí...-

-Si señor...-

-Esperen... ¿Cómo que arisco?- Se ofendió el castaño haciendo ese puchero que lo hacía ver lindo.

-Si le haces daño...-

-Si lo hago aceptare cualquier tortura o muerte que quiera darme... Lo entiendo Señor...- La mano del moreno se extendió y Steve la tomo en una especie de trato cerrado.

-Bien, pueden irse... Señor Rogers llévese a Anthony de regreso, y tómese el resto del día, pero mañana lo quiero aquí temprano...-

-Si señor...-

-Gracias Tío...-

La pareja estaba a punto de salir, pero antes de que siquiera el alfa tocara la perilla el mayor les llamo. -¡Ah! Y cuidado al salir... Tony, que Sharon no te vea...-

-Bien...- Tony retomo sus lentes oscuros y finalmente salieron, pero Steve no entendía bien aquello último.

-¿A qué se refería con... Ella?- Pregunto en voz baja al chico/chica.

-Es que...- Cuando este iba a contestar vio como Steve era jalado por detrás y lo volteaba bruscamente, apartándolo de su lado.

-¡Hola amor!- Dijo la omega atrayendo al rubio contra su cuerpo, seguido de un beso forzado directo en los labios, todo eso justo frente a Tony. 


	8. GUERRA

**[11 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

_Un pequeño niño de inocentes cinco años esperaba ansioso la llegada de quien consideraba era la alfa más bonita y fuerte que pudiera existir en todo el universo, porque si, Anthony Edward Stark a tan corta edad estaba consciente de temas como la astronomía, física, mecánica, materias que a niños les parecerían confusas y aburridas, pero no para él._

_-Date prisa mocoso...- Gruño Howard._

_Lo único que lamentaba era que por muy inteligente que fuera, no había materia o tema alguno con el que pudiera acercarse a su padre, no encontraba la forma de ser aceptado por el alfa, cuando quería discutir algún hecho interesante de los libros que leía o algún acontecimiento de los periódicos, este lo callaba y le pedía que dejara de molestar. Incluso cuando elogiaba el trabajo de su propio padre, le exigía no meterse donde no debe, que la opinión de los mocosos no importaba, menos si era de un omega... Omega varón._

_-Ya voy padre...- Respondió cabizbajo el pequeño, generalmente su querida madre era quien iba por el a su habitación, pero cuando se trataba de la visita de Peggy Carter, extrañamente era Howard quien subía a revisar que Tony estuviera ya listo para recibir a su madrina, en la mente inteligente del omega aun no cabía malicia para entender por qué ese odio entre Howard y Peggy._

_Tony caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos y bajando las escaleras de la mansión, dentro suyo tenía el impulso de correr y correr para llegar más rápido a la sala y brincar a los brazos de su amada madrina, pero hace un par de años cometió por primera vez ese error, error que le costó unas fuertes nalgadas por parte de Howard, por haber realizado tan infantil y estúpido acto, lo peor de todo fue que lo hizo una vez que concluyo la visita de la alfa y frente a su dolida madre, era la primera vez que el hombre le había puesto un dedo encima._

_El dulce aroma a margaritas lleno las fosas nasales del pequeño, su sonrisa se agrando al escuchar a su mamá y madrina hablar, por detrás Howard solo hacia muecas de desagrado. Cuando llego a la sala otro aroma le llamo la atención, era uno que nunca había olisqueado, no era feo, pero le parecía peculiar._

_-¡TONY!- Su madrina le extendió los brazos y este se tomó la libertad de correr hacia ella a pocos metros. -¡MI HERMOSO Y DULCE NIÑO!- La en ese entonces secretaria de Defensa de las Naciones Unidas lleno sus mejillas de muchos besos, ante la vista enojada de Howard, la alfa sabía que esa era una forma de hacer rabiar a ese maldito._

_Tony reía ante la suave sensación y cosquilleo de los labios de Peggy, pero al percibir aquel olor a hierbas, otra vez, puso atención a la personita que estaba detrás de su madrina, observándole en silencio. –Tony...- Bajo al niño suavemente, dejándolo frente a la niña. –Ella es mi sobrina...-_

_La pequeña se acercó tímidamente al castaño y extendió su manita. –Hola Anthony es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Sharon...- Respondió dulcemente con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_Ante la vista de Tony era muy bella, con su vestidito rosa y su cabello rubio, era como una muñequita. –Hola Sharon, puedes decirme Tony...- Correspondió feliz el saludo._

_-Que linda... Deberías aprender de sus modales Tony...- Comento Howard despreciativo y burlándose de su hijo. –Ella sí que es una omega con clase...- Volvió a decir, esta vez incluso María se sintió avergonzada por aquel comentario, sintiéndose ella misma parte del desprecio que su niño recibió, Peggy se mantuvo al margen de sus impulsos, deseaba golpear a ese maldito por haber dicho aquello, pero no haría una escena frente a los niños, por su parte Sharon miraba totalmente sonrojada a aquel alfa tan imponente y fuerte que le dijo linda._

_-Lo siento padre...- Respondió Tony en voz baja y con ojitos llorosos._

* * *

Tan pronto sintió el contacto de labios contra los suyos, demasiado resbalosos por el labial por cierto, la sostuvo de los brazos y la alejo, no con fuerza, pero si la forzó a separase. -¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!- Le reclamo confundido y molesto el rubio. -¡YO NO... NO ES...!-

Sharon disfrazaba su risa con varias sonrisas burlonas hacia el alfa, humillo a Steve, otra vez, y la prueba era la gran mancha de sus labios en los del chihuahua. Miro a la castaña para ver el resultado que esperaba, a quien solo veía tapar su boca y quedar cabizbaja, le parecía una lástima que tuviera puestos esos lentes oscuros o seguro podría apreciar algunas lágrimas en ella.

Lágrimas inexistentes ya que al momento en que la "chica" quito su mano de su rostro, había una gran sonrisa, dando vista a una perfecta dentadura que empezó a moverse de arriba abajo. -¡JAJAJA!- Una sonora y aguda risa sonó en la oficina.

Todos los presentes quedaron estáticos, viendo como la extraña se reía en dirección directa a la omega rubia, dejando todavía más en shock a Steve por esa inusual reacción en Tony.

-¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?!- Sharon no iba a dejar que una desconocida se burlara en su cara.

-¿T...?- Steve iba a decir su nombre pero corrigió su error. –¿T...ania?- Se la ingenio para decir un nombre de mujer. –No es... Ella no...-

-¿Qué pasa Steve? ¿Me vas a negar que no te gusto?

-¡Ya basta Sharon!-

-Querida...- Tony seguía sonriente, su risa se había calmado pero por los espasmos que veían en su cuerpo, daba a entender que se estaba conteniendo. –Besando así no vas a lograr que el Señor Rogers siga a tu lado...-

-¡¿TANIA?!- Steve no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Cosa que Sharon no le gusto. -¡¿TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR ESO?!- La chica ya se encontraba frente a frente con la castaña.

Steve iba a intervenir. -Oigan ya basta o Fury...- Pero Tony le interrumpió.

-Señor Rogers no se preocupe... Yo solo le digo a la Señorita... ¿Sharon, cierto?-

-¡EXACTO! ¡SHARON CARTER!- Le contesto molesta la rubia, dando alarde de su apellido.

-Querida Carter, yo solo quiero ayudarla a que el Señor Rogers no la abandone por alguien... Digamos, más experto en el tema...-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y yo por qué tengo que escuchar los consejos de una perra?-

-Porque se ladrar mejor que tu...- Acto seguido fue un ataque demasiado impactante para todos, y excitante para unos, excepto Steve. Tony había aferrado sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Sharon y la había impulsado hacia adelante obligándola a besarlo, un beso que desde el momento en que hicieron contacto, y por el impacto, le fue fácil al castaño abrirse paso a la boca de la chica, metiendo su lengua por pocos segundos antes de que la omega lo empujara.

Con ojos llorosos y llena de ira, Sharon se separó ante la sonrisa burlona de "Tania"-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH MALDITA PERRA!- Estaba furiosa, los de la oficina reían y abucheaban por ver más, eran unos morbosos. -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- Levanto el brazo, a punto de darle una cachetada a la castaña, pero su mano fue aferrada con fuerza y de un tirón fue obligada a retroceder. -¡ROGERS!-

Steve fue quien la detuvo, Sharon iba a reclamarle más pero un olor ácido comenzó a olerse en la oficina, era el rubio, estaba furioso. –Tania...- Tony ni siquiera reacciono, Steve le miraba muy enojado y de un momento a otro este le había tomado de la muñeca y lo jalo. –Vámonos...-

-Ste...- Tony ya no dijo nada, el olor a café amargo le causo un escalofrió y su lado omega quedo manso ante el obvio enojo del alfa, siendo arrastrado hasta el elevador para salir rápido de ahí.

-¿Sharon?- Jane se había mantenido al margen, en realidad era muy cobarde para enfrentarse a desconocidos, en el fondo tenía problemas para relacionarse y una prueba de ello era su amistad con Sharon, donde la rubia era aceptada, la castaña también pero solo por ser amiga de esta, aunque una vez que los problemas se hacían presentes ella prefería retroceder antes de que la omega la arrastrara consigo. -¿Estas bien?-

El resto de la oficina volvieron a sus lugares de trabajo, pero otros murmuraban sobre lo sucedido y las miradas hacia la rubia no eran muy disimulados que se diga, ante el incómodo silencio con Jane, en su mente juro vengarse de la pareja.

* * *

-¿Steve?- Habían llegado al departamento, durante el recorrido en taxi el alfa seguía serio, su esencia se había disipado pero aún quedaba un poco, lo que Tony podía percibir, le empezaba a preocupar el silencio del rubio, ni siquiera el taxista se atrevió a hablarle. –Steve te estoy hablando...-

Steve lo ignoro y se fue al baño a limpiar su rostro, aún quedaba rastro del labial de Sharon, ver esas manchas lo volvió a enfurecer y otra vez el olor de café amargo empezó a inundar el baño.

-Steve...-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, de forma muy indiferente, mientras usaba su toalla para secar su rostro.

Lo que iba a decir tal vez era estúpido, pero ante la frialdad del alfa no sabía cómo corresponder. -¿Estás enojado?-

Steve finalmente lo encaro, Tony se había quitado parte de la peluca y los lentes. -¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR FELIZ POR TODO LO QUE PASO?!-

-Steve por favor no me grites...- Su lado omega se sentía vulnerable por aquel todo de mando.

-¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE?!- Le parecía el colmo que Tony hiciera eso, no solo beso a Sharon, le dio un espectáculo a sus compañeros de oficina, recordaba como esos malditos pervertidos sonreían y soltaban diferentes olores bochornosos que significaban lo excitados que estuvieron al ver el beso de ambos omegas, de no ser porque dejo salir su olor territorial, aquello hubiera sido un sauna de esencias y Fury los hubiera corrido a todos por tan sucio espectáculo.

-¡Steve no me grites!- Los ojos de Tony se comenzaron a poner acuosos. –Yo solo quería humillar a Sharon...-

-¡¿DANDO UN SHOW DIGNO DE UNA CUALQUIERA?! ¡TU ERES SUPERIOR A ESO! Y sin embargo le calientas el libido a esos malditos que los vieron... ¡NO QUIERO IMAGINAR QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO DE TI!-

No podía creerlo, en contexto Steve le acababa de decir ¿Puta? Tony no supo que decirle, comenzó a llorar en silencio. –Perdón...- Salió del baño y se fue a la habitación de Steve para quitarse el disfraz y llorar libremente.

El alfa se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, pero la ira fue quien había escogido esas duras palabras, salió rumbo a su habitación pero la puerta estaba cerrada. –Tony...- Toco. –Tony... Lo siento... No debí hablarte así... Por favor abre...- Suspiro, tomo la perilla de la puerta y para su suerte no tenía el seguro puesto. -¿Tony?- Entro y lo primero que vio fue al chico, ya cambiado, sentado en la orilla de su cama mirando a un punto vacío hacia el suelo. –Tony...- Steve se sentó junto a él pero aun así no lo miraba, estaba como ido. –Perdóname, no quise enojarme de esa forma...-

Tony levanto su rostro directo hacia él, sus mejillas estaban húmedas pero el llanto había parado hace minutos, pero sus ojos estaban un poco irritados. –Fue mi culpa...- Le dijo, a la vista de Steve era como ver un gatito triste. –Quería que ella pagara por lo que te hizo...-

-Tony ¿Tu no creíste que ella y yo...?-

-No Steve, la conozco, sé que es mala...-

-La conoces bien ¿Verdad?- Tony asintió, lo supuso desde el momento que le confeso que era ahijado de Peggy, pero ¿Qué tanto se conocían? Tony volvió a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, Steve no pudo verlo así y de inmediato lo abrazo, el omega sollozaba en voz baja mientras se restregaba en los brazos de su alfa para llenarse de su aroma, el rubio sintió una extraña esencia de hierbas, era sutil pero ahí estaba. –Tony... ¿Por qué hueles a... plantas?-

-Es por ella...-

-Espera... ¿Esta es la esencia de Sharon? Pero...-

-Ella usa supresores desde hace años, le da vergüenza su verdadero aroma...-

-¿Por qué?- No era desagradable, pero había una rara fragancia a hierba de raíz que calaba un poco en la garganta.

-Porque a mi padre no le gustaba...- Aquello había confundido al mayor.

-No entiendo...- Tony había interrumpido su arrumaco.

-Stevie... Ya no quiero hablar de ella... Por ahora ¿Está bien?- Pudo ver la tensión en los hombros del menor, se sentía demasiado cansado e incómodo para profundizar en el tema.

-Entiendo...- Tomo sus manos en señal de paz y tranquilidad, dando un par de besos en sus nudillos. -¿Todo bien entonces?-

Las mejillas de Tony se tornaron rojas ante el gesto tan lindo de Steve. –Cla Claro...- El omega ya estaba más tranquilo, se volvió aferrar al cuerpo de su alfa en busca de ese exquisito olor embriagador a café con leche, ese que Steve soltaba cuando este dejaba salir el suyo, el de moras dulces. El mayor se recostó en la cama dejando que el chico se acurrucara encima, sintiendo mutuamente la respiración del otro, habían sido demasiadas emociones, y solo había pasado la mañana de ese día, y ya que no había ningún pendiente aquella tarde, ambos se terminaron quedando dormidos, sin ninguna preocupación de por medio, por ahora.

* * *

**[6 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

_El ataúd descendía lentamente ante la mirada dolida de todos los presentes, sobretodo cierto muchachito quien con toda tristeza dejo caer una rosa blanca, las favoritas de su mamá. Su amada madre acababa de fallecer luego de una larga lucha contra el cáncer, que lamentablemente había perdido. Para mayor desgracia, estaban viviendo una época difícil, donde las fuerzas de Hitler amenazaban al país, el conflicto se intensifico tanto que aquella era se proclamó como "Segunda Guerra Mundial"._

_-Cariño...- Su amada madrina estaba ahí para consolarle, siendo una alfa, había sido llamada a combatir, pero al enterarse de la muerte de su amada no le importo dejar su base y correr lo más rápido que pudo devuelta a Nueva York. Su mejilla estaba morada, producto de la pelea que había tenido con Howard, este nunca le dijo que la omega había caído enferma desde hace tiempo, y debido a su deber en el ejército no estuvo en contacto con ella ni Tony, Hitler había formado una fuerza demasiado poderosa llamada H.Y.D.R.A que no les había dado descanso a ningún soldado, inclusive Nick Fury desconocía el estado de la mujer, ya que en ese tiempo también iba de aquí para allá combatiendo._

_-Madrina...- Un joven Tony se dejó rodear por el brazo protector de la mujer que admiraba y amaba. Mientras Fury y Jarvis aguardaban en silencio a su lado. El funeral se vio concurrido de varias personas, algunas lloraban con toda sinceridad, aquellas que conocieron a María no como "la omega de Howard Stark" sino como María, la mejor amiga, la madre, la mujer, la persona más especial que podías dejar entrar en tu vida, que lamentablemente el alfa que decía ser su esposo, nunca supo apreciar._

_Por otra parte estaban los que eran socios de su padre, que detrás de Tony daban hipócritas condolencias a Howard, disfrazadas de oportunidades para acercarse al rico alfa y poder recordarle que tenían negocios pendientes o nuevas propuestas para hacerse más asquerosamente rico._

_-Señorito... Debemos irnos...- Jarvis se acercó a su niño y a la Agente Carter, la llegada del mayordomo hace años había sido una bendición para Tony, era como el padre que debería ser Howard, siempre atento a él, siempre cuidándolo, su confidente, su creyente, a pesar de que en su mansión había ya varios al servicio, pero solo Jarvis lo trataba como se merecía, no por ser su amo, sino porque era un chico, su chico, como su propio hijo. Su relación empezó bien desde el principio, se podría decir que el desprecio de Howard era lo que más les había unido ya que Jarvis era su protector, y ni hablar de la querida María, el alfa adoraba a su ama y señora e incluso como muchos otros, pensaba que el Señor Stark no la merecía, podía notarlo en las miradas cómplices que ella y la Agente Carter se daban cuando Howard no veía, Jarvis sabía que ahí había algo especial._

_-Ya era hora...- La despreciativa voz de Sharon se hizo presente a un lado de los mayores, aunque esta solo fuera tres años mayor que Tony, se creía muy adulta por ello, pero pocos conocían su verdadera cara totalmente y lamentablemente Peggy no era una de ellas, tomándola solo como una muchachita rebelde._

_-Sharon compórtate...- Le recrimino la alfa._

_La rubia se limitó a rodar los ojos ante el regaño de su tía y se encamino al auto ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Fury y Jarvis. Nick notaba como al pasar los años la rubia se convertía en alguien altanera y frívola, pero el moreno no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que Jarvis y Tony._

_Fue en una ocasión en la que el par de jóvenes eran todavía unos niños, cuando las intenciones de Sharon para con Tony eran malas. Una vez el mayordomo los había llevado al parque, el castaño se había subido a los columpios mientras el mayor lo impulsaba, la pequeña rubia estaba jugando en un sube y baja con una pequeña beta desconocida que le pidió ser su compañera, Sharon acepto pero en medio del infantil juego tuvo la idea de aprovechar su turno de estar abajo y levantarse del asiento, haciendo que la beta cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La niña se golpeó la cabeza, de donde tenía un leve sangrado y no paraba de llorar, Jarvis y Tony quienes habían presenciado todo fueron a auxiliar a la niña, la madre obviamente quedaría furiosa por tal acontecimiento, pero el mayor se ofreció a llevarlas al hospital e informar al Señor Stark de lo que paso para cubrir sus gastos, y así lo hizo, la niña solo se había raspado la cabeza, pero en el impacto fue mayor en otro lado, su muñeca se había fracturado._

_Jarvis informo de todo a los Señores Carter incluida Peggy, cosa que le costó a Sharon semanas de castigo, pero aun así, en una oportunidad de visitar la Mansión Stark, la rubia decidió desquitar su enojo contra el mayordomo, por delator, contra lo que más amaba, Tony. En una distracción de los mayores, Sharon empezó a jalonear y forcejear con el niño, alegando que él le había cortado el cabello a la muñeca que su querido Tío Howard le había regalado en navidad, cosa que en realidad hizo ella misma para culparlo. Tony no se dejaría golpear así y se defendió como pudo, grave error, ya que Howard lo sorprendió en el acto y termino por reprenderlo severamente con una cachetada, por haber lastimado a "su prima". Aquel día Tony había perdido una de las batallas, pero juro que no perdería la guerra, nunca más contra esa maldita._

* * *

-¿Tony?- Empezó a escuchar la voz de su alfa llamarlo, al principio sentía que lo escuchaba a lo lejos. –Tony...- Pero conforme era constante lo sentía más cerca. –Tony... Despierta...- Una cálida mano toco su mejilla.

-¿Steve?- Bostezo perezoso ante la brillante mirada azul de Steve, le parecía un lindo gatito despertando de su siesta.

El mayor estaba casi encima de él, sonriéndole por su actitud de minino al estirar sus brazos para quitar la tensión por dormir en la misma posición. –Ya está la cena...- Había dormido casi hasta el anochecer, el rubio por otro lado se había levantado dos horas antes, dejando que su omega siguiera descansando y el preparar algo, después de todo no habían comido desde el desayuno y ya le urgía probar bocado. –Vamos...-

-Si...- Tony aprovecho la posición para plantarle un beso a su ahora novio, que gustoso correspondió, definitivamente no había mejor contacto de labios que entre ellos, y ya ni hablar del contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Entre sonrisa y sonrisa ambos se encaminaron a la cocina para poder saciar su apetito, más tarde saciarían su otro apetito en la cama, después de todo ya ninguno tenía sueño.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la habitación hacía eco del choque de pieles que el alfa ejercía salvajemente contra la vagina de la omega.

-¡AH AH AH AH!- Gemía sin pudor la mujer, sin importarle quien la escuchara del otro lado de la habitación de hotel, para ella era excitante que supieran del placer que le estaban dando.

-Eres tan... tan... Hermosa...- El mayor aferraba sus manos contra las caderas de la omega, obligándola a impulsar su cuerpo una y otra vez, metiendo y sacando su pene a placer, dentro de la chica.

-Tu... Ah... Eres increíble... Ah... ¡AH!... Tío Howard...- Dijo Sharon. 


	9. PADRE

**[3 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

_La fiesta había finalizado en un éxito para Howard, pero lleno de lamentaciones para Tony. A sus 13 años prácticamente había sido expuesto como trozo de carne a un montón de leones, esta vez sin Jarvis para que lo cuidara, Howard lo había obligado a "tomar el día libre" lo que en su idioma era "vete de aquí, no molestes", el mayordomo no tuvo más opción que obedecer a regañadientes, deseándole suerte a su señorito y ante cualquier emergencia le llamara o huyera a su casa. Desde la muerte de María, Howard prácticamente había corrido de la Mansión a los sirvientes que residían ahí, esto para poder maltratar a Tony a su gusto, sin que nadie lo viera, comprándoles una casa a cada sirvienta y mayordomo, quienes con gusto aceptaron a expensas de saber que solo era para comprar su silencio, Jarvis lo sabía, y con todo su pesar tuvo que aceptar su nueva residencia o significaría ser despedido y por ende nunca más poder proteger a su niño, Howard no lo dejaría ir fácilmente, no cuando es testigo del maltrato al infante, primero lo mataría antes que pudiera delatarlo._

_Entre pláticas y pláticas el mayor Stark había encontrado al mejor postor de todos; Víctor Von Doom, el joven alfa empresario de 21 años dueño de Industrias Latveria, la cuarta más grande de todo Estados Unidos, solo por debajo de Baxter y Oscorp. Una lástima, según Howard, que estas dos grandes empresas solo tuvieran Betas por sucesores, y primero muerto que dejar que un Stark se mezclara con un inútil Beta, no importa lo rico que fuera, tener a Tony ya le parecía suficientemente denigrante como para casarlo con un maldito Beta._

_El menor Stark se levantó perezoso y más que decaído, cuando se hizo público lo de su compromiso se fue a llorar su desgracia en la soledad de su habitación, ni siquiera se había quitado su traje, solo se encerró y se acurruco entre las sabanas de su cama, esperando que esa fiesta de porquería acabara y que su ebrio padre subiera para darle la paliza que siempre le daba cuando bebía. Casi amanecía, y a Anthony le parecía extraño que su padre no subiera esta vez, salió de su habitación, no había ruido, la fiesta había acabado hace horas._

_-¿Padre?-_

_Tony recorrió la planta baja de la mansión pero no había nada, solo olor a licor, cigarrillos, y uno que otro aroma a alfa y omega que seguramente se estuvieron excitando mutuamente. Subió de regreso para ir a la habitación de su padre, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió._

_-¿Padre?-_

_Sabía que no debía hacerlo, una vez cometió ese error y le costó un labio partido a puñetazos, la primera vez que abrió esa puerta sin permiso y vio como Howard sometía a su madre, tan solo con siete años, Tony presencio como su madre era violada por su padre, un ebrio Howard lo habría matado de no ser porque Jarvis y una dolida María intervinieron._

_Lo medito por unos minutos, abrir significaba que algo malo estaría del otro lado, además de su padre, pero si este no se encontraba, podría ir un momento a casa de Jarvis y contarle lo que paso en la fiesta, necesitaba el desahogo y cariño paternal del alfa._

_-¿Pa...?- Abrió la puerta, pero nunca se imaginó encontrar algo así. -¿...dre...?- Esta vez recibiría algo más que unos cuantos golpes, seria muchísimo peor._

* * *

El mayor había terminado de vestirse, mientras se colocaba su corbata se daba el gusto de apreciar a la joven chica a sus espaldas, a su vez que ella abrochaba su bra y deslizaba sensualmente las delgadas panties hacia arriba, sabía que era observada por su amante, su mejor amante más bien, y no precisamente por su habilidad en la cama.

-¿Y bien Tío? ¿Me vas ayudar?- Sharon aun en ropa interior se acercó al mayor para abrazarle por la espalda y ronronearle al oído.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- Dijo Howard entre una jocosa sonrisa.

-Ya te lo dije...-

-Me estas pidiendo que descubra la identidad de una simple mocosa... ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Tania...-

-¿Tania que?-

-¡Es lo que quiero saber!- Se apartó molesta la omega, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Y ¿Para qué? ¿Solo por qué te dejo en ridículo? ¡Por favor Sharon! Tú puedes contra una simple chiquilla estúpida, no necesitas de mí...-

El alfa termino de colocarse la corbata, se acercó a una disgustada Sharon cruzada de brazos, sus ojos brillaban y se veían húmedos debido a la impotencia, a la frustración de no saber quién era Tania y como poder vengarse de ella, y como su mejor postor no quería ayudarle, sin duda Howard solo le servía como un maldito banco.

-Veré que puedo hacer...- Le dijo el mayor estando frente a ella, tomo su mentón delicadamente para verle directamente a los ojos. –Pero no llores mi princesa...- Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. –Papi te va dar una buena recompensa...- Sharon sonrió, después de todo su "Tío" no solo le servía económicamente.

* * *

El grafito del lápiz se deslizaba con sumo cuidado por todo el trazo de la hoja, capturando cada detalle, una y otra vez desde hace horas. No tenía nada de sueño, ¿Cómo podría? Tenía a tan hermoso ser a su lado, Steve no hacia otra cosa que contemplarlo, era tan bello, se dejó llevar por la inspiración y tomo su libreta de dibujo, Tony le regalaba unas posturas que le robaban el aliento, sin necesidad de inhalador, esos movimientos que mezclaban la picardía disfrazada de inocencia. Llevaba ya varios dibujos del omega, uno por cada cambio de posición que hacia mientras dormía, justo ahora podía apreciar su hermoso pecho descubierto, las marcas de sus mordiscos y sus delgadas manos estaban plasmadas en ese tórax y cadera, su omega era el mejor lienzo de todos.

Esa dicha le causó una gran sonrisa. -Mío...- Dijo en voz baja, tenía un omega, alguien lo amaba, si lo pensaba le parecía una fantasía pero no lo era. Algo que le era imposible sucedió y la prueba estaba ahí en su cama, descansando de los múltiples orgasmos que pasaron hace horas, al fin encontró a alguien que disfrutara de ser suyo, que gustaba de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias, de todo lo que él era, cuando antes creía que era poca cosa, que nunca experimentaría nada de eso. –Je je...- Soltó una pequeña risa ante ese pensamiento ¿Qué diría su yo de hace años si le dijeran que en el futuro tendría a tan dulce omega entre sus sabanas? Siendo el, seguramente lo tomaría como un loco y lo ignoraría, por mucho que su querida Sarah, en paz descanse, o su mejor amigo se lo dijeran, Steve nunca creyó poder tener una pareja.

-Ste...- Tony empezó a balbucear, estaba despertando. -...vie...- Sus brillantes ojos acaramelados parpadeaban en busca de enfocar mejor al rubio, Steve yacía sentado frente suyo, vistiendo solo pantalones, y con libreta y lápiz en mano. –Hola...- Sonrió. -¿Qué haces?-

El rubio se lo mostró, era mejor que Tony apreciara por sí mismo. -¿Qué tal?-

Tony se incorporó mejor para poder alcanzar la libreta que el mayor le extendía. –No se... No sé qué decir...- Sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear de emoción. -¿En serio soy yo?-

A Steve le pareció extraña aquella pregunta, ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Por qué esa incredulidad? –Claro...- Se levantó de su silla para sentarse al lado del castaño. –Eres tu Tony...- Su brazo rodeo la cintura del menor y aprovechando la cercanía beso su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de mora dulce en el sudor de su cabello.

-Steve tienes un gran talento... Sé que tu sueño era entrar al ejército, pero ¿Nunca consideraste ser artista?-

El mayor soltó un pesado suspiro. –Si lo hice, muchas veces... Pero cuando me acercaba a un profesional o cualquier profesor, se burlaban y decían que mi trabajo era mediocre... Hasta para eso, debes tener porte y presencia...-

Tony entendía a lo que se refería y nunca le gustaba oírlo decir eso, oír de su auto menosprecio y todos los malditos que no sabían ver más allá de sus estúpidas narices. –Pues que se jodan...-

-Lenguaje...-

-Seguramente estaban celosos, tú eres fabuloso en esto y ellos seguramente vieron en ti una amenaza, por eso no quisieron ayudarte... Si lo sabré yo...-

-¿A ti que te hicieron?-

-Solo mira quien es mi padre... Mi coeficiente esta unos puntos más altos que el de Howard, ¿Crees que aceptaría que su hijo omega fuera más inteligente que él?- Steve pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Tony, cada vez hablaba del Stark mayor era un detonante a sus nervios, porque de todo el mundo, él era el único en causarle pánico. –Sin olvidar a Víctor... Y los socios de mi padre... Piensan que los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y calmarles la calentura...- Aquello último lo expreso de forma colérica, que Steve noto como las uñas del menor se incrustaba contra las palmas de sus manos.

-Tranquilo...- Con su única mano libre tomo la mejilla del chico, ante la cercanía ambos se besaron para liberar la tensión del castaño, Tony se acurruco entre su cuello y aspirando la esencia de su alfa comenzó a calmar sus nervios y enojos. –Pronto nos iremos lejos...- Con el omega entre sus brazos, sus caricias iban subiendo de tono. –Juntos...- Lo recostó delicadamente, posicionándose sobre él, besando aquellos colorados labios, producto de tantas veces que estuvo usándolos con él, sus manos iban bajando por todo el delicado contorno de Tony cuando de la nada un extraño sonido tintineante se empezó a escuchar fuera de la habitación. -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Steve confundido por aquel sonido tan cercano.

-Es el teléfono...-

-Tony yo no tengo teléfono...-

El menor sonrió nervioso. -Ah... Si... Olvide decirte que Fury te instalo uno, solo por precaución...- Con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni siquiera el recordaba ese pequeño detalle.

Rápidamente Steve se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta la sala, ahí en su mesita estaba un teléfono negro que no dejaba de sonar, si su jefe era el único contacto para aquel aparato, significaba que cada vez que sonara le daría un infarto. -¿Hola?- Contesto.

-Rogers...- La fría voz de Fury sonó del otro lado, aun cuando no estuviera presente, Steve sentía que si lo tenía. –Seré breve, estas despedido...-

-... Eh...- ¿Era una broma? No podía ser verdad. –Pero señor...-

-No puedes volver a S.H.I.E.L.D ... Howard está aquí...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- En el marco de la puerta, Tony escuchaba e interpretaba lo que sucedía, a espaldas de Steve. -¡¿QUÉ HACE AHÍ?!-

-No puedo decir más Rogers, solo no salgan de tu departamento, por favor que a Tony ni siquiera se le ocurra sacar su cabeza por la ventana o algo así, necesito que se queden ahí hasta que yo de aviso, por lo pronto será mejor que no vuelvas a la oficina...- Por la manera en que Fury hablaba en voz baja y el ruido de las calles de fondo, seguramente le estaba llamando fuera del edificio.

-Señor pero Stark no...- El tono de colgar sonó del otro lado. -¡¿SEÑOR?!- La llamada había terminado. Steve colgó, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza buscando alivio a la tensión del momento, a pesar de todo, estaba conservando muy bien la calma, y debería. Lo último que quería era alterar a Tony, pero era tarde. -¿Tony?- Cuando entro devuelta a la habitación el menor estaba sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo y en un llanto silencioso que demostraba el pánico que tenía. -¡Tony!- Steve se acercó a él y comenzó a soltar su aroma para tranquilizarlo.

-Te escuche...-

-Tony no es...-

-Dijiste Stark... ¿Es mi padre verdad?-

-Tony...-

-¿Qué pasa Steve?- Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Al mayor le mataba verlo llorar así, Tony no merecía sentirse amenazado por su propia sangre. –Howard está aquí, en S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury no quiere que salgamos...-

-¿Y tú trabajo?-

-Termino...-

-Lo lamento...-

-Tony no te preocupes...- Steve sonrió, le quería demostrar que estaba bien, de todos modos iba a renunciar en unos días, ¿Qué más da?

-¿Tío Fury dijo porque estaba ahí?-

-No...- Steve medito un poco la situación y pensó en algo extraño. -En el tiempo que estuve en S.H.I.E.L.D ... Jamás había pisado las instalaciones... Tony... ¿Tú crees que tenga que ver con...?- El chico comenzó a temblar. -¿Tony?-

-Steve...- El menor se abrazó al alfa en busca de protección. –Steve si algo pasa, por favor corre...-

-¿Qué?-

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas por favor...-

-Tony no voy a huir...- Steve percibía el miedo en el aroma de su omega. –Nunca te abandonaría...-

-Steve... No soportaría que algo te pasara...-

-Tony... ¿Tiene que ver con Sharon verdad?- El mayor levanto su mentón ligeramente, el castaño asintió levemente viéndolo directamente. -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

* * *

_La puerta se abrió y lo que encontró iba a dejarle marca mental de por vida, Howard se encontraba en la cama con Sharon, de aquel entonces 16 años, ambos desnudos o lo que le dejaba ver a Tony ya que había una sábana cubriéndolos, pero no del todo._

_-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- La omega lo sorprendió fisgoneando antes de que pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta._

_Howard se levantó furioso y empezó a llamarlo incesantemente. -¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY VEN AQUÍ! ¡MALDITA BASURA!- Golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez._

_Tony como pudo se aferraba a la perilla para que no fuera a entrar, pero la ira de su padre era tal que la adrenalina lo ayudo a abrirla con patearla varias veces, no importara que el mayor estuviera sin ninguna prenda encima y los dedos de sus pies tal vez se fracturaran en el proceso, pero un alfa en ese estado podía no sentir dolor, ni remordimiento._

_-Padre no por favor...- Tony empezó a retroceder, llorando y suplicando que no le hiciera daño, detrás de Howard, una desnuda Sharon contemplaba la escena a brazos cruzados ante mera satisfacción de ver lo que pasaría. -¡PADRE POR FAVOR NO!- Una cachetada resonó contra su mejilla, volteándole el rostro._

_-¿Qué viste Anthony?-_

_-Padre...- Esta vez un puño se impactó contra el otro lado, dejándole el rostro hinchado por moretones tan grandes formándose en sus pómulos lastimados. -¡PADRE!-_

_-¡RESPONDE!-_

_-¡NADA PADRE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO VI NADA!- Con el dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas escurriendo sin parar, Howard lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra la cama dejándolo mareado y al borde de la asfixia. –Pa... Pa Padre...- Tony trataba de respirar, pero Howard estaba encima de él apretando su cuello con ambas manos._

_-Escúchame bien Tony, si le dices una sola palabra a alguien... Te matare...- Susurro contra el oído del menor, quien con dificultad oyó lo que dijo por el mal flujo de sangre en su cabeza, pero entendió perfectamente lo último que le dijo._

_-Pa... Pa....- Su cuello fue finalmente liberado pero otro golpe fue a dar a su boca, podía sentir la sangre ahogarle de igual manera que Howard, de no ser porque este se quitó de encima y dejo que cayera al piso para poder escupir el líquido rojo que brotaba entre sus dientes._

_Y ahí hecho un ovillo Tony lloraba y contemplaba como Howard salía de su habitación con la sonara risa de Sharon de fondo... Si todavía quedaba algo de esperanza de poder creer que Howard Stark se convertiría en el padre que tanto quería que fuera... Esa posibilidad murió ese día... -Ayu... Ayúdenme...-_

* * *

En el mundo había gente mala, de eso Steve no tenía duda, toda su vida se había enfrentado a bravucones que se creían superior a todo y todos, entre ellos podía contar a Joseph, su padre, también a H.Y.D.R.A. Pero Howard Stark alcanzo niveles que no perdonaría ni Dios, y mucho menos Steve, -"Maldito infeliz..."- Pensó. No solo el, Sharon era igual de repugnante que Stark, solo pensar que alguna vez le gusto, le revolvía el estómago del asco.

-Steve por eso te pido que...-

-No...-

-Steve...-

-¡TONY NO!- Steve lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, y así era, ya no podía vivir sin Tony. –Te prometo, que nunca te volverá a poner un dedo encima...- El menor casi podía saborear el olor a café amargo que su alfa desprendía, estaba furioso, habían amenazado a su omega y eso equivalía a declararle la guerra, una que no estaba dispuesto a perder. –Lo juro...- Tony era suyo, y le daría la vida por la que María y Jarvis lucharon, era su misión.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie en su mansión, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo al bar y servirse un trago, o más bien varios, bebiendo uno a uno como si de agua se tratara. –Carajo...- Gruño fastidiado, no había obtenido la información que su "sobrina" quería y esta se encontraba molesta por eso. –Perra...- La maldijo, ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no tenía obligación alguna de saber quién era esa tal Tania, solo por un capricho de mierda. Aunque la omega estuviera molesta, sabía que no sería para siempre, le daba un día o dos antes de que Sharon viniera arrastrándose a él para pedirle dinero a cambio de abrirse las piernas. Con el alcohol ya comenzando a adentrarse en su sangre, torpemente subió a la planta alta. -¡TONY!- Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, hace días que no veía al mocoso, de ser por él no lo vería jamás pero Víctor demandaba saber dónde estaba el omega. Con whisky en mano, iba de allá para acá, gritando el nombre del chico. -¡¿ALGUIEN EN ESTA MALDITA CASA SABE DONDE ESTA EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HIJO?!- Le grito al personal, quien fuera que lo escuchara.

Cuando su patrón se ponía en ese estado, preferían ignorarlo y seguir con sus labores hasta que alguien se animara a contestarle, esta vez fue turno de un anciano Beta que fungía como jardinero de los Stark. -Señor... El Joven Anthony no ha pisado la mansión en días...- Aquello no le gusto a Howard. 


	10. ODIO LOS BARCOS

La botella se estrelló en la pared lanzando pedazos de vidrio por todo alrededor, el poco líquido alcohólico dejo una mancha húmeda en la superficie, la mirada del mayor se perdía en las gotas que descendían lentamente. –Ese bastardo...- Maldijo.

Llevaba casi dos meses buscando a Tony, todo con absoluta "discreción", a excepción del personal de la mansión, con quienes acordó no decir nada de la desaparición a cambio de unos cuantos miles de dólares.

Si aquello trascendía a los medios, su reputación e imagen se iría al carajo. Toda su facha de gran alfa magnate, empresario exitoso y buen padre que con tantos años le ha costado fingir ante aquella maldita prensa amarillista, quedaría al descubierto ¿Y todo por qué? Por ese adefesio y repugnante omega que se hacía llamar su hijo.

Maldijo una y otra vez la hora en que embarazo a María, la hora en que su padre (que en el infierno no descanse) lo comprometió con esa perra. Su libertad se fue a la mierda el día en que dijo "Si, acepto" frente al altar, se habría divorciado de ella de no ser por esa maldita clausula en la herencia. Prácticamente decía "Si no hay esposa e hijos, no hay dinero", al menos tenía el placer de atormentar a Carter, esa maldita alfa que también odiaba.

Su satisfacción más grande fue cuando a María le detectaron aquel cáncer y finalmente falleció, le hizo ganar muchos puntos de popularidad ante la prensa y negociantes. Todos lo veían como el "pobre viudo" víctima de la circunstancias de la vida, aunque nunca le fue fiel a la omega, su muerte lo hizo sentirse libre otra vez.

Pero aún quedaba un enorme problema...

-¡TONY!- La copa en sus manos estallo entre sus dedos, la furia que sentía era más fuerte que del cristal perforando entre sus dedos. La sangre se escurría por toda su mano y se extendía bajo su brazo. -¡MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA!- Lo habría matado hace años, de no ser porque el imbécil lo haría ganar más dinero ¿Y qué mejor que más ceros en sus cuentas de banco? Pero ¿Valía la pena pasar por tanto enojo por Tony?

Lo maldecía en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todo por su inteligencia. El menor había desactivado las cámaras de la mansión, por lo que le era imposible saber justo en que día y a qué hora había abandonado el lugar.

Generalmente él se encargaba de checar las grabaciones (no quería que la evidencia del maltrato a su hijo quedara en manos ajenas) pero el estúpido proyecto del súper soldado lo había mantenido a raya, si bien casi ni había pisado la mansión desde hace meses, y tampoco como que le importara saber que le pasaba al mocoso, más le importaba si algo le pasaba a la mansión, a la Industria y a sus valiosas pertenencias.

Pero cuando el imbécil de Víctor le exigió un encuentro con Tony, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Odiaba a su hijo, eso quedaba claro, pero olvido que ese mocoso también era una de esas cosas importantes, un objeto valioso, un pase para que su legado creciera mucho más, su virginidad a cambio de más dinero, más estatus, más poder.

Se había descuidado, lo había subestimado ¿Y cómo? Se supone que su hijo temía al mundo exterior, lo había criado en base al miedo, con mano dura, para poder intercambiarlo cual ganado por una gran pasta. Ahora aquí estaba, sin un becerro al cual sacrificar. –Bastardo...-

No podía recurrir al maldito de Fury, mucho menos a la estúpida de Peggy, sería un suicidio. ¿Sharon? No, esa rubia oxigenada solo servía para abrir las piernas. ¿Víctor? ¡Ni pensarlo! Si se enteraba era capaz de cancelar todo el contrato y adiós a su maravilloso futuro.

Aun con la mano ensangrentada, saco una agenda del cajón manchando todo a su paso. Página por página revisaba nombres y números, eso sí, para ello usaba la mano que le quedaba libre y limpia, no quería perder esa información.

Tardo media hora para encontrar a la persona adecuada entre toda su lista negra. **–98 – 02 - 19 - 91 –*** Tony se las pagaría muy caro.

* * *

Hace dos semanas se habían reencontrado en Scopello, Italia, y las cosas eran un poco complejas. –Ste... Ah... Ah... Stevie más ¡MÁS!- Por no decir calientes.

Jamás se imaginaron que el viaje que les esperaba pudiera ser tan complicado. ¡Claro! estaban en plena guerra, el transporte estaba limitado y custodiado por guardias que querían evitar espías enemigos o ataques terrorista. Pero lo más horrible de todo había sido viajar por separado; Tony fue el primero en partir junto a Bucky, mientras Steve preparaba su salida de Nueva York, empacando algunas cosas y vendiendo otras, el viajaría en avión y llegar lo más pronto posible, sin sospechas.

Pero en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, no podían dejar de pensar en el otro. En algún punto la paranoia de Tony lo hacía creer que Steve podía arrepentirse y que al llegar a Scopello no lo encontraría, eso lo hacía llorar en las noches. Lo peor de todo era no poder acercarse a Bucky y pedir consuelo emocional, que le dijera que Steve estaría allá y lo recibiría entre sus cálidos brazos. James sabia de la tortura mental que Tony se estaba imaginando, sus ojos irritados y profundas ojeras hablaban por si solas, pero a la vista de todos él era un simple soldado haciendo guardia y Tony un pasajero más, si se acercaba o tenia contacto con el podía levantar sospechas, tenía que limitarse a vigilarlo de lejos y rezar porque el maldito barco llegara sin contra tiempos, lo último que quería era lidiar con H.Y.D.R.A en medio del mar.

Mientras que en Nueva York, Steve no estuvo mejor, casi no dormía y se la pasaba en vela toda la noche dibujando; la sonrisa de Tony, Tony durmiendo, Tony comiendo una hamburguesa, Tony en su disfraz de mujer, el torso desnudo de Tony, Tony en diferentes posiciones, Tony, Tony y solo Tony.

Al igual que su castaño una paranoia lo atormentaba y de la peor forma posible, iba desde imaginar que Tony se enamoraría de otro alfa en ese barco, hasta un ataque de H.Y.D.R.A con Tony y Bucky muriendo en el acto. Lo peor del caso es que no sabía cuál de las dos era peor ¿Era egoísta querer a Tony para el solo? A veces olvidaba que era un alfa, no lo parecía pero lo era, era territorial por naturaleza, no asimilaba que Tony estuviera con nadie más que con él, y tampoco asimilaba que muriera en el mar; y así entre pequeños arranques de celos e ira pasaban al llanto y tristeza, para este último se consolaba cada mañana y NO ver ninguna noticia en el periódico acerca de algún barco destrozado y hundido en el fondo del mar.

Cuando llego a la cabaña, mantuvo su mente ocupada organizando el lugar, por suerte Jarvis se había encargado de la mueblería básica, por lo que solo le faltaba desempacar y decorar. Aprovecho para conocer un poco el lugar, todo era tan tranquilo, tenía un encanto natural y la gente era en su mayoría amable, las castas convivían sin importar rangos, lo único que les importaba era vivir en paz y salir adelante sin los estragos que la guerra estaba ocasionando afuera, afortunadamente Scopello era una región que no había sido manchada de sangre hasta el momento y todos querían que así se mantuviera.

Después de tantas semanas finalmente había llegado el momento que anhelaba, Bucky no había podido acompañarlo hasta la cabaña, pero con una simple mirada a distancia se desearon toda la suerte del mundo; a Tony con su nueva vida y a Bucky en salir victorioso en la guerra. Cuando estuvo frente a la reja de madera noto como del suelo brotaban flores, flores que no estaban en las fotografías, supo que su mayor felicidad estaba dentro de esa casa.

Steve se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café cuando escucho el azote de la puerta principal, apenas había llegado al marco de la cocina cuando un cuerpo ajeno se abalanzo encima suyo. -¡STEVIEEEE!- El olor a moras impregno en toda la cocina, pero sobretodo en la nariz del rubio que no dejaba de olisquear el cuello expuesto del menor. -¡STEVE FUE HORRIBLE! ¡ODIO LOS BARCOS! ¡NO ME VUELVO A SUBIR A UNO! ¡ESTÚPIDAS NAVES! ¡LAS TORTUGAS NADABAN MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡LOS ODIO LOS ODIO!- Sollozaba el menor.

El juicio de Steve estaba nublado, ni siquiera escuchaba como Tony arremetía contra los barcos, lo único que le importaba era que tenía a su omega entre sus brazos. Dos semanas habían pasado y no habían salido de la cabaña, dos semanas que no dejaban de ponerse las manos encima uno del otro. –Tony...- Beso. –Te...- Beso. –Amo...- Beso.

-Steve... Steve...- Sentía como su vientre se inflaba con el pene del rubio embistiéndolo desde dentro. Suerte que antes de llegar a la cabaña, había pasado por una farmacia local a comprar supresores y anticonceptivos, otra suerte que Steve había mantenido bien surtida y almacenada la despensa básica, así que sexo y comida no les falto en todo ese tiempo de reconciliación.

Una última embestida los hizo llegar al clímax de la tercera ronda del día, en todo ese tiempo habían desarrollado una adicción al olor del otro, más por parte de Tony, amaba la cafeína y que su alfa tuviera ese olor era el nirvana en su nariz. Steve no dejaba de besar el pecho rítmico de Tony, justo donde su corazón latía como loco. –Te amo...-

-También te amo Steve...- Contesto el menor. –Y odio los barcos...-

Una risilla se escuchó por parte del rubio, dejando de besar el pecho de su omega para acostarse a su lado y acunarlo entre sus brazos. –También los odio...-

-Inventare mi propio barco, será el más grande del mundo y sobretodo ¡Rápido!-

-¿Cómo el Titanic?-

El castaño comenzó a replantearse la idea, recordando como acabo la famosa nave. -Olvídalo...-

-Considerando que este es un pueblo pesquero, será difícil olvidarlo...-

-¿Sabes lo único bueno que tuve de todo eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-El movimiento... Como las olas mecían de un lado a otro la nave...- Las manos de Tony rodearon el cuello del otro. –Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería tener a mi alfa, embistiéndome al ritmo del mar...-

-También te extrañe... Te extrañe demasiado Tony...- El deseo de ambos se estaba volviendo a encender. Pero mientras unían sus labios (y más allá de sus lenguas) la madera de la puerta principal sonó estrepitosamente.

-¿Es... Esperabas a alguien?-

-No ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco...-

Ignoraron el ruido y siguieron besándose, pero no falto mucho para que la puerta volviera a ser tocada. –...-

-...-

No imaginaban quien seria. –Iré a ver...- ¿Quién podría ser? Si nadie los conocía. Steve había socializado con algunos en el centro del pueblo, pero no había ido más allá como para decir ya eran amigos, es más, ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía.

-¿Y si es Bucky?-

-Si fuera Bucky ni siquiera tocaría...- Tenia un buen punto. Barnes no sabía usar las puertas, al menos no sin tocar antes.

Una vez vestidos (Tony de mala gana) se acercaron a la puerta principal que no dejaba de sonar. Al abrirla un enorme hombre de largo cabello rubio estaba en la entrada. -BENVENUTI VICINI!- Grito eufórico, mientras tomaba a la pareja en brazos.

-¡THOR! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE RESPETAR EL ESPACIO VITAL DE LAS PERSONAS?!- Reclamo una voz detrás del enorme hombre, Tony y Steve no habían visto al delgado azabache que yacía detrás. Estaban más concentrados en no morir asfixiados, incluso Steve tuvo que hacer uso de su inhalador una vez que el tal Thor los soltó.

-Por favor disculpen a mi esposo, mi nombre es Loki...- El fuerte olor a menta indicaba que se trataba de un alfa, pero había otro olor sutil debajo del pequeño bultito que este sostenía en una manta rosada. –Y ella es Torunn...-

* * *

Había tenido muchas lamentaciones en su vida, pero ninguna había dolido más que perder al amor de su vida, no una ni dos, varias veces. La perdió cuando dijo "Si, acepto" en el altar, la perdió cuando anuncio la llegada de su primogénito, la perdió cuando aquel maldito alfa le puso una mano encima y ella lo acepto, la perdió cuando no fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a la sociedad y reclamarla como su pareja, la perdió cuando el cáncer la invadió, la perdió... ¿O tal vez nunca fue suya?

Ahora estaba ahí, dentro de aquella capsula, con el suero quemando sus venas y su ADN mutando satisfactoriamente para el Dr. Erskine. -¡APAGUENLO!- Escucho a alguien gritar por fuera.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SI PUEDO!- Grito ella, la imagen de María le daba fuerza y voluntad, la desaparición de Tony aún más, encontraría a su pequeño, lo único que le quedaba de su amada. Sería lo que no pudo ser para el amor de su vida, sería la alfa de alfas.

La capsula se abrió y de ella la mujer castaña salió entre una ligera nube de humo. Había crecido un par de centímetros y la musculatura más prominente estaba en su torso antes plano, curvilíneo y delgado, ahora con algunos fibrosos cuadros. -¡CARTER! ¡¿CARTER CÓMO ESTA?!-

La alfa no contesto, trataba de caminar sin tropezar, todos admiraban la obra maestra que el Dr. Erskine había creado, todos excepto Stark, cuya mirada podía matar si fuera posible. Para Howard era inaceptable que una alfa hembra fuera el primer súper soldado, había aceptado que Carter fuera el conejillo de indias, con la esperanza de que muriera en el proceso, al parecer no era el único, ya que el sonido de una bala había resonado en todo el laboratorio y un tiroteo había entrado en curso, el Dr. Erskine había muerto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El número indica de quien se trata...


End file.
